Their Angels
by Pinkmadelaine
Summary: Three girls are excited as their senior of high school starts. They want a great final year, but how do they feel when they spot and meet three males who are like their opposites, but (secretly) angels? Nothing but a sweet, fluffy story. I don't own the PPGs or RRBs! (My first story!) All pairings. NOTE: this story has been DISCONTINUED.
1. 1: School

**Chapter 1: School**

**Hello. This is my first story. I don't own the PPGs or RRBs. Enjoyyy…**

**Buttercup Pov**

_Ringgg! _I heard my stupid alarm go off. I sat up, annoyed, and it read 7:15 AM. I had half an hour to get ready for school. I flew off my bed not bothering to make it. I floated into my bathroom and took a quick shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My jet black hair was in long layers, and it reached right above my waist. I brushed it out, threw on a lime green hoodie over a white shirt, put on my deep grey skinny jeans. I quickly put some eyeliner and mascara on. I didn't wear much makeup, since I never really had enough time for it. I exited the bathroom and glanced at my alarm again. 7:30 AM. I grabbed my black and green bag and zoomed down the stairs. I saw Blossom and Bubbles eating chocolate chip pancakes. _Yum _I thought.

"Good morning, Buttercup!" Blossom smiled.

"I made your favourite pancakes." Bubbles smiled proudly, "I didn't even burn one."

I smiled a little, trying not to giggle a bit. I really don't know why she would say that since she's basically the best cook in the house.

"Where's the Professor, guys?" I asked them curiously as I saw his empty seat.

"He left at about 7:00." My red haired sister stated, "He went on a business trip and won't be here with us for 2 weeks."

"I was so sad when he told us!" Bubbles whimpered.

I rolled my eyes. Bubbles can still be such a baby sometimes. We were 17, and it was the start of our senior year in high school. After that, I'm free!

"Bubbles, calm down! It's just 2 weeks, and it's not like we're irresponsible. At least, if I'm here." Blossom said, proudly.

I finished the rest of my food, and stood by the door waiting for my sisters. As I was waiting, I can tell they really wanted to go all out for their first day of senior year. Blossom was wearing a pink cardigan with a white tank top underneath it. She wore red shorts and pink flip flops, with her orange hair in a high ponytail, held up by her signature red ribbon. She also had a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on. Bubbles looked more girly. She had a baby blue ruffle shirt and a pale blue mini skirt. On her feet, she wore white ballet flats with tiny blue bows on them. Her light blonde hair was in low pigtails that reached to her elbows. She too wore some makeup like me and Blossom, but she added a tiny bit blush. As they approached me, I turned and was about to take off into the air, I bent a little, until my sisters stopped me.

"Wait, Buttercup!" Blossom cried. I looked at them with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"What?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. I glanced at my phone, and it said 7:44 AM. We always drive to school, and it would take us about 15 minutes. Our school starts at 8:15 AM so when we get to school at 8:00, we have 15 minutes to spare and do whatever we do. I personally want to fly since I enjoyed it, and it was so much faster. We usually take Blossom's pink Ferrari. Yes, we each have our own vehicles. Since our dad was a famous scientist who founded many undiscovered science stuff, we became rich enough to get whatever we want. Bubbles had a baby blue mustang, and my ride was way different. It was a lime green Lamborghini. I inwardly smiled with pride.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I can't fly to school. I'm wearing a skirt…" She blushed a little, looking down. I chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, and I'm a little too lazy." Blossom shrugged. I nodded and turned to the cars in the garage.

"Which one do you guys wanna take?" I asked. They looked at each car. I floated to the cars, and put my hand on Bubbles' car. I smirked at her, "We should take Bubbles' car since she's the one who doesn't wanna fly to school." She sighed a bit and grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall. We hopped in the car, and drove off to school.

**Sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm going to try and make other chapters at least 1000 words long. Tell me how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	2. 2: Angels?

**Chapter 2: Angels?**

**I don't own the PPGs and RRBs! Enjoy!**

**Bubbles Pov**

As we pulled up into the parking lot of the school, I parked my car near the entrance. My sisters and I got out, and looked up at the school. It was finally our last year of high school, but I have to admit. I was going to miss this place very much. All the teachers loved me, and even though I wasn't as smart as Blossom, but they would always give me extra credit for trying and finishing earlier than everyone else. I never took too much advantage for that, since I hate being negative.

"It's our last year in this dump!" Buttercup exclaimed, leaping into the air.

Blossom glared at her a little, "This place isn't a dump! It's where you learn, and if you have never gone here before, you'd have no place in life." Blossom lectured. Buttercup just chuckled at our red headed sister and shook her head. We entered the building and got our schedules from the office. We had no classes together, since they had this dumb rule where you can't put the people of same last names into the same class. It was actually really dumb. It was almost 8:10, so my sisters and I decided to go to our lockers. Our lockers were right beside each other, and that made my whole life a lot easier than having them separately in case I ever needed to find my sisters. We tossed our unneeded items into our lockers and locked them. _Ring Ring Ring!_ The bell went off and that signaled the start of classes.

"Well, class is going to start soon." Blossom said, "I'll see you guys later at lunch!" and she sped off with a faint pink streak behind her.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Buttercup groaned. She gave me a small hug, "Have fun in your classes, Bubs." I smiled and hugged her back. She also ran off with a lime green streak behind her. Well, looks like I'll be heading to class, too. I walked calmly to my first class. I sat in a seat near the window. I loved sitting near the window, I could always look outside and see the beautiful nature that I loved so much.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Krabs and welcome to Cooking Class." Mrs Krabs exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. I can tell my first day will be alright, but not as exciting as I wanted it to be. I looked out the window, and swore I saw an angel. I only saw him for about a second, until I blinked and he was gone. From what I remember, he had blonde hair like me, and with the help of my supervision, his eyes were an ocean blue. His huge white wings had blue ends. I shook my head as I was just hallucinating. I wonder how my sisters are doing.

**Blossom Pov**

As I sped off, I was excited to get to my first class – math! I entered the class and chose the seat in the front. I took a quick look around the class then back to the front.

"Hi everyone," the teacher gave a small smile to everyone and I smiled back. "My name is Mr. Bowers and you are in Calculus Class, otherwise known as advanced math." He looked around and started calling the attendance. Having my last name start with a U, which was near the end, I was the last one called.

"… and last but not least, Blossom!" The teacher called out. I raised my hand and grinned.

The class went on for about 20 minutes, and I was doing work that was assigned. I dug in my bag for another pencil, but I didn't have one. As I was looking around, I glanced at the window and saw what looked like an angel. He had bright orange hair like mine, deep crimson eyes, and huge wings with red ends. I stared in disbelief, but as I flinched, it was… gone. I looked into my bag and saw a red pencil in there. That's strange, I never remember owning a red pencil. I shrugged and took the pencil, and got to work.

**Buttercup Pov**

"Yeah, I gotta go." I groaned, and gave Bubbles a little hug, "Have fun in your classes, Bubs." I smiled, and ran off with my lime green streak fading behind me. I ran to the gym, and saw who might be the teacher. She looked at me, and I just tilted my head to the side a little.

"Gym classes start outside, it's a beautiful day." She smiled at me and I nodded, flying across the gym to go outside. There was a few people there already, waiting. I saw that they were in their gym clothes, so I quickly ran into the change room and got changed quickly. As I went back outside, there were a little bit more girls.

"Good day, girls!" The teacher smiled, "Welcome to All Girls Gym Class! My name is Miss Rita, so let's get started with the attendance then we'll do 3 laps around the white guild lines!" She said pointing at the paint on the ground. She read the attendance and finally got to me.

"Buttercup Utonium!" She shouted.

"Here!" I shouted back, slightly hopping in the air. Miss Rita made us do the laps after she called out on the attendance. Me, having super speed, did the 3 laps in 3 seconds without breaking a sweat. Miss Rita laughed and said, "Oh, Buttercup, you can't always use your super powers!" I smiled nervously since I have heard that Miss Rita was nice, but if you piss her off and took advantage of her kindness, she was said to be worse than the old math teacher that no one liked. I shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, Miss Rita, it won't happen again." I said as innocently as I could. She smiled and started telling the other girls to keep running. As she was pushing the other girls to make their third and final lap, I looked out into the distance and saw a figure with huge wings, with deep green ends. His hair was spiky and black like mine. But his eyes, oh, those breathtaking deep jade eyes… I looked away for a second when Miss Rita called me back for out next exercise. When I looked back, he was gone! I frowned a bit and wondered what the heck just happened to me. Did I just dream it? Am I crazy?

**So, are the Puffs really just seeing things or are they really seeing angels? Find out next timeee. Bye!**


	3. 3: Telling

**Chapter 3: Telling**

**PPGs and RRBs aren't mine… enjoy ;D**

**Bubbles Pov**

All my morning classes are finally done, and I can't wait to see my sisters and tell them what I saw! _Wait…_ should I tell them? I frowned to myself. The figure was gone within an instant when I blinked. It could have just been me. Blossom and Buttercup would just think I'm being a stupid baby again if I went up to them and told them what I saw. Oh, he was so cute too. Beautiful blonde hair _like mine_, a deeper shade of blue eyes_like mine, _and he wasn't a normal person, _like me! _I sighed happily as I remember the little smile playing on those lips of his. Then it hit me – he looked a lot like me. I thought it was really strange. I also remember those huge wings with deep blue ends. They matched his eyes. A human looking creature with wings… _angels! _I gasped to myself. Had I really seen an angel? A hot one too! I giggled to myself as I approached my locker. My sisters were already there. I decided to tell them the thing I saw, even though they would definitely call me crazy.

"Hi girls!" I squealed. Blossom smiled at me, and Buttercup just looked at me.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Buttercup questioned.

"You guys won't believe what I saw!" I whispered. They both leaned in, interested to hear more.

"Call me crazy, but I think I saw…" I paused and looked around to see if anyone was around. Nobody was looking at us or listening so I continued, "_… __an angel_." They both leaned back and their eyes were wider than their heads. I smiled nervously and shrugged a bit.

"That is so weird, because I saw the same thing!" Blossom whisper yelled. "What did the angel look like, Bubbles?" She asked.

"Well, he was really, _really, _cute! He looked like me, but male version. Oh, huge white wings with blue ends and deep blue eyes!" I squealed and swear I had hearts in my eyes.

Blossom looked surprised for a moment, "Wow, the angel I saw also looked like me but with red eyes and also red dipped wings."

My orange haired sister and I both looked at our middle sister. "What about you, Buttercup? Did you see an angel, too?" I asked politely.

She nodded, "Yeah, he had my features too, and everything you guys said but his colour was green." She looked really bored.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked my older sisters. Blossom shrugged, "There's nothing we can do, Bubs. It's not like we can just walk up to them and say hello."

"True," I agreed. We started walking outside instead of the cafeteria. Buttercup suggested we go to Starbucks and hang there for a while. We finished our snacks and frappuccinos and walked out the door. It was a really nice day outside. I looked at my phone and saw that we had only 10 minutes left before classes start again. While we were walking, we stopped and sat down on the soft grass in the field.

"So, how are your teachers?" Blossom asked us.

"They're alright, none have made me want to shove my foot far up their ass." Buttercup said coolly.

Blossom glared at her, "Don't talk like that! It's not very ladylike."

Buttercup just smirked at the redhead. I giggled, it was really funny whenever Buttercup would say something that wasn't really necessary and Blossom would lecture her about how it was really unladylike of Buttercup to say such words.

"Anyway, what about you, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, ignoring Blossom's nagging.

"They're great! I love nice teachers and they're all nice to me." I smiled and stood up. As we stood, I saw three shadows on the ground which reminded me of the angel I saw this morning. I gasped and pointed to the shadows, while my sisters looked at it and we quickly snapped our heads up to see who was making those shadows, and right before we knew it, the original figures were gone.

**Blossom Pov**

As my raven sister and I stood up, the blonde pointed to the ground with wide eyes as if she just saw the biggest spider in the world. Buttercup and I looked quickly, and we saw three shadows on the ground, as if it was floating above us. Then I saw that the shadows _had wings – angel wings! _We snapped our heads up and there was nothing there.

"That's weird!" Buttercup yelled. I shushed her, and shook my head at her holding a finger to my lips.

"Buttercup, not so loudly. You're going to make a scene!" I told her. She calmed down a little and narrowed her eyes. She floated into the air and got higher up slowly.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"I'm looking for those things we happened to see." She replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of our lunch hour. I sighed, not wanting to go back to class for the first time. My green sister was the first to run inside the building.

"See ya when I see ya!" She waved and left with a green streak behind her.

"Yeah, I have to go too, I don't wanna miss my favourite class: art!" Bubbles hugged me and also left, going almost faster than Buttercup. A blue streak went into the school and suddenly faded. I sighed again, and floated into the school after my sisters left. I got to class, and blah blah, I didn't bother listening to the teacher because I was just so curious about everything that happened today. I asked to go to the bathroom, and the teacher said I could go. I got up and flew out of the class and off to the farthest bathroom, wanting to spend as much time out of class as possible. I landed in front of the front door of the class, slowly and silently closing the door behind me. I walked through the halls and about 2 long minutes later, I was at the bathroom. I just looked at myself, fixing my hair and my bow. I took a long time washing my hands and looked out the window. I saw the red angel again. I stared, and saw what a hunk he really was. Oh, gosh, I am starting to sound like Bubbles, but I couldn't help it. He was so _cute_. I opened the window to get a better look, but then he was gone, _again!_ I sighed in frustration as I closed the window. I walked back to class and saw that there was 5 minutes of class left until the end of the day. I started packing up, and flew to Bubbles' car to see that my blonde and black haired sisters were already standing by it. They nodded at me and we got into the car, as we drove home talking about those _beautiful _angels.

**Are the girls falling for the hot angels? Or are they just lusting over them? Until then, wait till the next chapters to see what happens next!**


	4. 4: Angel Adventures

**Chapter 4: Angel Adventures**

**Have fun guys (: I don`t own the PPGs or RRBs!**

**Brick Pov**

I sat on the couch lazily while I was playing a game of cards with my brothers.

"Ha! I win!" Boomer threw his cards down on the table and started flying around in joy. I rolled my eyes, and my green brother did the same.

"Whatever guys, I`m gonna go find something useful to do." Butch stood and walked into the kitchen. I groaned, seriously bored to death. I needed to do something. I wanted to do something fun. I got up and paced around, thinking of what we could do.

"Boomer, you got any ideas?" I asked the blonde as he was cleaning up the cards.

"Why don`t we go for a flight?" He asked innocently. I thought about it for a while.

"What about you, Butch?" I yelled to the direction of the kitchen. He walked out with a soda in his hand, and chugged it down before saying, "Yeah, I agree with Boomer, I haven`t spread my wings in a while and being in Heaven all day really doesn`t make me feel excited." He just shrugged.

Just then, an idea popped into my mind, "Hey, guys! Remember those Power Fluffs!?"

The blonde and raven raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about them?" Boomer questioned.

"Well boys, when we died we got wiped out of everyone`s memories! Including theirs!" I shouted with joy. Butch smirked and threw his can across the room where it landed perfectly into the trash.

"I think I know where you`re getting at, Leader Boy."

The blue Ruff had hearts in his eyes, "Bubbles…" he murmured.

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Brick?" Boomer rubbed the back of his head and glared at me. I glared back, "In case you forgot, _idiot_, they are and always will be our enemies!"

Butch chuckled, "We haven`t seen those babes in a while, if you think about it. How long has it been, like 12 years?"

I had almost forgotten that. We haven`t seen those Puffs since we were about 5 years old. We were now 17, which meant they were 17, too.

"Besides," Butch continued, "Butterbutt was such a little pest back in those days. I wonder if she`s changed at all."

"Yeah, and don`t act like you don`t think about the pink one, Brick." Boomer winked, then he and Butch started laughing.

I blushed a little bit, "Shut the hell up! I do not think about that nerd, and I never will." I snapped.

"Says the nerd himself." Butch stated, and the two started laughing again, ending with a high five.

I growled under my breath and turned away from them. I got another idea again, "Why don`t we scare those Puffs by making sudden appearances, and since they completely lost all memory about us, they`ll get really suspicious and the thought of it would interfere with their daily lives?" I smiled at my idea. The two just looked at me trying to absorb everything I just said.

"That actually sounds like a fun idea." Butch smirked.

"Yeah, I wanna see the Puffs` weak side!" Boomer agreed.

We went into our rooms and got dressed. I threw on a black shirt with `die` written on it with red printing, black jeans and red converse. As I finished, I saw that my brothers just got out of their rooms too. Butch wore grey sweatpants with a green stripe on the sides, a black muscle shirt, and green converse with black laces. Boomer had a dark blue hoodie, black sweatpants and blue converse with grey laces.

"Let`s go!" I shouted. We spread our white stained wings with our signature colours on the ends and flew out, past the clouds of Heaven and into earth.

**Butch Pov**

As we flew past the clouds, we looked down. I scanned the place and saw what looked like a huge mansion.

"Guys, look down there!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the huge house.

"Damn. I wonder who lives there." Boomer said.

Brick looked at it with awe. We have never seen a house as big and luxurious as this one. It looked pretty girly, so we guessed it was definitely a woman`s home. As we lowered to the house, it looked much bigger than it did in the air. It was about 3 storeys tall, and there was no doubt that there was a basement. I flew up to the window that caught my eye. The curtains behind the window was a lime green shade. I went back to my brothers, "I saw a window that was literally all green inside." I said slowly.

"I saw a room that was all pink." Brick said.

"And I saw a room that was all blue." Boomer nodded.

I raised my eyebrow. The set of colours was making me think. Then I got it! "Guys!" my brothers looked at me, "Pink, blue and green! Does that set of colours ring a bell for you?" Brick looked at me with wide eyes.

"This is the Powerpuffs` _mansion_!" he said with so much surprise that I thought he was gonna faint right on the spot.

"How the hell did they afford this house?" Boomer wondered.

I thought about it for a while. I really didn`t know. Not like I was the thinker of the group. "Who cares, let`s just find those PowerFreaks!" I said and we blasted off into the direction of what looked like a huge high school.

"Let`s split up. All these classrooms have windows and from what I know, people love staring outside of the window," Brick instructed. Boomer and I nodded, before taking off and searching for my green counterpart. I probably didn`t have to search as much as my brothers had to, as I immediately recognized the raven beauty_. Wait, did I just call her a beauty?_ I mentally slapped myself. _She is the enemy!_ I told myself. I saw her do as her teacher had instructed her. She ran the three laps with ease and in less than 5 seconds. I wasn`t totally impressed, since I could do that in my sleep. I saw her looking around and relaxing. I landed near a tree where I made sure she couldn`t see me. I watched her just sitting there for a few minutes until she looked towards my direction. _Oh shit!_ I waited for her to blink, and when she did, I quickly snapped my fingers and disappeared from that area and appeared on the top of the school. I saw her look around, and I sighed in relief. I had to get out of there.

**We already know the angels that the girls saw were true, but they still aren't sure themselves yet. But don't worry, they'll eventually meet up and you'll see their reactions. ;) Bye!**


	5. 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

**The PPGs and the RRBs aren`t my creations. Enjoy!**

**Boomer Pov**

"Let`s split up. All these classroom have windows and from what I know, people love staring outside the window," Brick instructed. Butch and I nodded, and I took off to look through the classroom windows. I finally stopped when I saw a cute blonde girl sitting at a desk looking and paying attention to the teacher. _She looks so adorable like that_ I thought. After that, she looked really bored out of her mind, and then I saw her turn her head around as if she was wishing the class would soon be over. I landed near a car where I`m sure she wouldn`t see me. She looked out the window, almost to my direction. I looked back a little, still making sure that I was hidden. Then, she stopped and took a closer look. I decided to follow her eyes, and realized that she was looking straight at _me!_ I blushed a little, and when she blinked, I snapped my fingers and disappeared from that sight. At the corner of my eye, I saw her blinking more and looking as if she was trying to look at me. I sighed, then I realized that I wasn`t so safe anymore. I flew off, and saw Butch at the top of the school.

"Butch, hey did you end up finding the green Puff?" I asked calmly. He didn`t look so calm.

Butch turned to me, "Yeah, man, she _saw_ me!" He looked really freaked out. I raised a brow at him.

"Chill out. Not like she recognized you or tried to kill you." I said with ease.

"I`m already dead, moron." He snorted. I looked away and blushed with embarrassment realizing that we were angels just now, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Suddenly, we saw Brick flying towards us and breathing heavily, "Pink… Puff… saw me… had to… get away…" He breathed out trying to catch his breath. I was seriously confused as hell.

"Why are you guys so afraid, I mean, they probably don`t even recognize us and besides, if they wanted to even hurt us, which I highly doubt, they couldn`t even _kill_ us!" I explained.

My two older brothers looked at each other then chuckled. I was now confused. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Baby brother, we aren`t scared at all. We have a plan and it`s just that if they saw us as angels then it would slightly blow up the plan." Butch said swinging his arm around me. I tried to understand.

"Tell him the plan, Leader Boy." Butch nodded his head towards Brick.

"Alright, so we decided that we enroll into the school, and of course, as humans, we will become their friends and after a while, we get revenge on them! For killing us. Although I don`t mind these wings, I kinda wanted to live my life to the fullest!" Brick exclaimed shaking his fist in the air.

I swallowed hard. I didn`t want to become fake friends with Bubbles and then _kill her_ after that. I always thought about Bubbles, her beautiful blonde locks, those icy blue eyes. They would always freeze me right on the spot just by looking into them. And seriously, the angel part of me was just saying a big no no to that. I kind of understood Brick, I mean now that we`re dead and angels, we just don`t age anymore. We`d be 17 forever.

"I wanna fight Butterbutt and show her who`s the boss!" Butch pointed at himself proudly.

"What do ya say, Boom?" My red brother looked at me with a smirk on his lips and my green brother did the same. I looked away and shook my head.

"I don`t know… I don`t think it`s fair to do that." I said looking down. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, man. Toughen up. I wanna get my hands on those Puffs!" Butch whined.

I really didn't want to hurt Bubbles. She was just so sweet and innocent.

"What if we fall for them?" I asked softly. My older brothers gave me a questioning look.

"And why would we do that?" Brick asked with a scoff.

"Yeah, it's not like they're anything special." Butch said looking away. It was my turn to smirk.

"Yeah, alright, I'm just gonna pretend like you guys never said that."

There was a long awkward silence.

"So, when do we start?" Butch asked looking at our leader. Brick paced around for a while, "We can start tomorrow."

Butch and I eyed each other with shocked looks, "Isn't that too earlier?" Butch whined.

"I hate school." I muttered. Brick just smiled at our pissed off looks.

"Get ready, boys, we're going to school once again!" Brick laughed and he flew back to Heaven. My raven brother and I just shrugged at each other and blasted after him.

**Brick Pov**

The looks on my younger brothers' faces were fucking priceless! I can't believe that they are afraid to go back to school. Seriously. It's no big deal. We're going to start tomorrow, and that's when I would see the Puffs once again. I hate to admit it, but Boomer was slightly right. I really didn't want to hurt them. It's just when you're the leader, you make all the decisions. And the last few people I'd ever be mushy and soft around are my brothers. _My team._ It was now about 4:30 PM and since I decided we were going to school tomorrow, we couldn't stay up at 2 AM again like always. The thing is, my brothers and I may be immortal, but we aren't really. Do you get what I mean? We can turn back to what we were before we ever died. Since we could do that, I didn't really want to mess up the Puffs' lives. Boomer was right. It wasn't fair. It's awesome being like this. You can be an immortal being _and _your normal form before you died. Plus, I actually loved my angel wings so much. They make me feel more powerful and free. Speaking of the wings, my brothers and I don't _always_ have them out. Whenever we land on the ground, they shrink into our backs and they become tattoos. But when we want to fly again or take a leap in the air, they'll spread out and lift us into the air. Another thing, since we always fool around and still partially evil, we don't have halos yet. But, I don't mind that much. It's just a stupid halo.

I entered our house. It was a big house, almost mansion like. I know what you're thinking, is our house made out of clouds? No. Just the islands were clouds. Meaning, the ground. I saw the two others make their way into the house right after me.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, boredly.

They shrugged, "I'm gonna go work out." Butch mumbled and flew to the basement, which we turned into a gym when we got this house.

"What's on TV?" Boomer suggested. I flipped through the channels, but nothing good was on. Soon, it was 6PM. I snapped my fingers and soon pizza appeared in my hand. I ate it all in one bite, and burped loudly. I smirked at my brother who looked at me in disgust.

"Gosh, Brick, don't be such a pig." Boomer groaned. He snapped his fingers and pizza also appeared in his hand, but he took his time eating it. Butch was still downstairs working his ass off. I decided to see what he was doing. Even though we still had super powers, working out for an hour and a half non stop was… weird. I floated into the basement and saw him sitting there eating chips, in a very messy way.

"I thought you were working out." I said, with a brow raised slightly. He smirked at me.

"I was, but I only did it for like, 15 minutes." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell is 15 minutes of working out gonna get you?" I questioned. He shrugged, "I'll start tomorrow." And with that, he winked and pulled up a 100 pound weight in his hand and lifted it like it was a feather, while eating his chips. I walked over and also grabbed a weight weighing 100 pounds and lifted it while stealing some of his chips. I had to say, it was pretty funny. I forgot what it was like spending time with Butch doing stupid things.

**It looks like the boys are up to something, but are a little hesitant about it. Don't worry, the next chapters will be in the girls' Povs and they'll soon meet their angels. I don't know what's going to happen yet so... ;) stay tuned. Goodbye!**


	6. 6: New Students

**Chapter 6: New Students**

**I don't own the PPGs or RRBs! Please tell me what you think of this story! This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the earlier chapters, because there's going to be quite a lot of Pov switches and I decided to cram it all into one chapter. Anyways, enjoy like always! –Pinkmadelaine (:**

**Buttercup Pov**

It was about 6:30 PM in the Utonium household. My sisters and I had already eaten dinner. I was really bored, so I went up to my room and turned on some music from the radio. I took out my phone, and saw a text from Mitch. I opened it.

_Mitch: Hey BC, wanna go to the skatepark._

I rolled my eyes and replied, _it's almost 7 idiot_

_Mitch: Aw, scared of the dark?_ How dare he say that.

_I am not scared of the fucking dark! Mitch, when I get you, I'm going to hurt you so bad; that even the world's greatest surgeon couldn't even fix you! _I groaned only to see that he sent a laughing face icon. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone on my bed. I looked at the time and it was only 7:30PM. I floated downstairs where my sisters had been and saw that they were watching TV. I sat down beside Bubbles and sighed in frustration. Bubbles looked at me.

"You know, Buttercup, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face!" Bubbles said, worrying.

Why was she worrying? It's not her that's going to get those wrinkles. I grabbed the bag of popcorn that she and Blossom were sharing and ate a few.

"So why do you look so pissed off, BC?" Blossom questioned. She took the popcorn bag back again, before popping some popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm just bored. And tired." I muttered.

"Girls! Remember those angels we saw today!" Bubbles squealed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that was pretty fucking weird. Someone was probably trying to play a prank on us." I mumbled.

Blossom shot me a warning look, "Language, Buttercup!" She turned to Bubbles with hearts in her eyes, "Oh my gosh, the red angel was _so_ heavenly! He was like, a goddess!" Her hands were clasped together under her chin with the hearts literally popping out of her pink eyes and she began floating into the air and dropped like a feather with the back of her right hand on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. I burst into laughter. Oh my gosh, I didn't know Blossom was _that _funny!

"Damn *laughing* Blossom! *laughing* I didn't *laughing* know you were *laughing* that funny!" and I had to hold my stomach and wipe a tear from my eye, "Ah, good times, good _good _times." Blossom shook her head at me and started laughing as well. Bubbles just rolled her eyes playfully.

"The blue angel was so adorable." Bubbles also had hearts in her eyes. Blossom giggled at Bubble's expression. They hugged each other and jumped in the air like, 9000 times, before looking at me.

"What about you, BC?" Bubbles asked me sweetly. "Yeah, what did you think of the green angel that you saw?" Blossom teased and they both sat on each side of me. I looked at them with confusion.

"Yeah, he was pretty hot." I answered carelessly. Bubbles and Blossom smirked at each other and looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. We know you secretly want him _really_ bad." Bubbles said seductively.

"Just think of his jet black hair, and especially those _piercing jade eyes._" Blossom taunted.

I blushed slightly. _Well, he looks just like my dream man…_ I thought. "Y-yeah, he looks just like my dream man…" I admitted. I never admitted anything to anyone, other than my sisters. They know better than to blurt out my secrets, and my girly side.

It was now 9PM and even though Professor wasn't at home to tell us what time to go to bed, Blossom was the mother of the house and made us go to bed at 9PM. I didn't mind too much, since I love my sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed that night. I was afraid that I couldn't get any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, there he was. Those green eyes. I could get lost in them and possibly never find my way out. I shook my head. What was I thinking!? I am Buttercup, the toughest of them all! I'm not going to let some stupid hunk of an angel ruin with my mind. I pushed the image of him out of my mind and finally, I was able to get to sleep.

**_Dream: Still Buttercup's Pov_**

_I was in a field of flowers. No, they weren't just regular flowers. They were yellow, and I loved these kinds of flowers. Even though they weren't green, the stem of the flowers were green, and my favourite colour was supporting the life of my favourite flowers. What was the name of these flowers? I thought about it over and over again._

_"__Buttercup." A mysterious voice called out. That's it! They were buttercups, and I was named after them. Wait a minute! Who called out my name? I whipped around and saw him. Yes, him. The green angel, or as I'd like to put it, the man of my dreams. His large, green stained wings stretched out, and his stunning raven locks were flowing in the wind. He was only about 5 feet away from me. I looked into his jade eyes, and I just couldn't help but blush and keep staring. He stared back into my lime green eyes. We were looking at each other for what seemed like eternity._

_"__Who… just who are… you?" I whispered. I almost thought he couldn't hear me. But he did._

_He smiled and opened his mouth to reply, "My name is B –" but suddenly, he was cut off because there was a tornado in the air. He was being pulled away; away from me!_

_"__NO!" I reached up wanting to grab a hold of his hand, but my feet seemed to be planted in place._

_"__Buttercup!" He called out. Our hands were so close… until he was swept away and soon the tornado disappeared along with him._

**_End of Dream_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked around, and saw that I was still in my bed. I sighed in relief. Just what the fuck was that dream all about? That stupid angel got into my mind because of my stupid sisters. They're going to pay. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom where I took a shower, got dressed, and put on my makeup. I had a deep green sweater with a black tank top underneath it, white shorts, and black converse with black laces. I flew down to the kitchen and saw my sisters eating at the table.

**Bubbles Pov**

I finished making breakfast for my sisters and I, when Blossom came downstairs. She had on a red sweater, pink miniskirt, and pink ballet flats with tiny white bows on it. Her hair was in a ponytail with the usual red ribbon. I had on a pair of pale blue skinnies, black flip flops, and a black hoodie that said LOVE in blue printing. I left my hair down.

"Good morning, Blossom!" I chirped.

"Good morning, Bubs!" She replied sweetly. I made a usual bacon and eggs breakfast, and set each down on the table.

"I had this dream last night where the blue angel and I got married! It was so romantic!" I muttered in a dazed way, with a hand on my cheek. I smiled to myself.

"My dream with the red angel was so romantic, too. He gave me red and pink roses and proposed to me in a forest cherry blossom trees!" She also said fake fainting. We were both laughing as we told each other the juicy parts of our dream. Suddenly, our middle sister flew down the stairs and half smiled at us, "Hi."

"Hi, Buttercup! Wanna hear about the dream I had last night?" I questioned with puppy eyes. She looked at my eyes, probably about to say no, but I pouted a little and she rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Yay! Okay, so…" I told Blossom and Buttercup about the dream all over again but in great detail. "It was so romantic!" I finished off, sighing.

Buttercup chuckled, "Well, I had a dream with the green angel, too." Blossom and I had our eyes wider than our heads.

"Tell us about it!" Blossom cried. I nodded with a small smile on my face and she told us how he was calling her name and he suddenly disappeared. Blossom then retold us her story for Buttercup to hear. Just then, I noticed something.

"Hey girls, isn't it kind of weird that we all had a dream with the angels who has the same signature colours as us?" I looked hopefully at my two older sisters. They both nodded.

"Hey, we gotta go." Buttercup said looked down at her phone. I looked to the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was 7:40 AM. We decided to take Blossom's car today. She grabbed her keys off the hook and we all hopped in, and Blossom drove us to the school within 10 minutes. It was now 8:50 AM and we had 20 minutes to do whatever we wanted to do before classes started. We decided to stay outside, since there were some people hanging around at the parking lot beside their cars, talking to their friends.

"Hey BC!" We turned around and saw Buttercup's friend Mitch approach us.

"Hey Mitch." Buttercup slapped hands with him and he turned to smile at us. Blossom and I smiled back.

"You guys hear about the new students?" Mitch looked at all of us. We looked at each other.

"No, why?" Blossom wondered.

"Well, it seems that all the girls are all over them. _Literally._" He shuddered.

"So, where are they? Are they cute?" I giggled and tried to hide my blush.

Mitch rolled his eyes playfully. He jerked his thumb in the other direction. I looked, and my eyes automatically landed on the blonde boy with deep blue eyes. _Wait a minute… blonde hair? Deep blue eyes? That seems familiar. Too familiar. _I thought. I looked over to my sisters and saw my redheaded sister eyeing the guy on his right. He had wild orange hair like Blossom, but crimson eyes. I then switched my gaze to Buttercup, and she was glancing at the guy on the left side of the one Blossom was staring at. He had deep raven hair like Buttercup, and deep forest green eyes.

"They're supposedly a triplet set." Mitch informed.

Buttercup scoffed, "They look nothing alike." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, well, neither do you, Bubbles and Blossom." He smirked. Buttercup just mumbled curse words under her breath and I giggled. He was right though. We were triplets and looked nothing alike. The only thing we had in common was our height. We were all 5'8.

"It's almost time for classes to begin," Blossom spoke up looking at her phone. I peeked over and it said 8:10 AM. I sighed, and took one look at the blonde boy. I still couldn't put my finger on it, but he was too familiar. He reminded me so much of the blue angel. But that's impossible. Angels can't just get their wings ripped off like that, and go to school like a normal person. Right? I looked over at my sisters and we walked all together into the building, before splitting up and heading to class.

**Blossom Pov**

I walked into my math class and sat in my usual seat. Mr. Bowers stood in front of the class. He looked around and started to call out the attendance. 1 long minute later he got to my name.

"Blossom?"

"Here!" I felt better than I did yesterday, after having that great laugh and conversation with my sisters.

"We have a new student in this class," Mr. Bowers spoke up. I looked around. I didn't see any new faces.

"He's still outside." Mr. Bowers opened the door and the guy with the orange hair and red eyes walked in. I blushed and rested my cheeks on my hands to cover the blush. _Wow, _I thought, _he looks just like the red angel! _All the girls in my class started giggling and sending him flirty looks.

"Tell everyone your name, young man." Mr. Bowers smiled at him.

He smiled back slightly and I swear butterflies rushed to my stomach, "My name is Brick."

I sighed dreamily, _tough name for a tough looking guy._

The other girls in my class started waving frantically, "Sit beside me, Brick!" They were practically screaming. I just sat there patiently waiting for Mr. Bowers to continue and tell Brick where to sit.

Mr. Bowers looked at the empty seat beside me, "Why don't you take a seat beside Miss Utonium?" He pointed at the seat next to mine while Brick casually made his way beside me.

"So now that's settled, let's get started on our work…" Mr. Bowers went on. I tried to listen a little, as there were jealous girls behind me sending me death glares. I chuckled at the thought. I was taking out my textbook, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked at him, and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Hi…" He started, waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Blossom. My name is Blossom." I answered, a little too quickly. He chuckled,

"Nice to meet you Blossom."

I blushed, "It's nice to meet you too, Brick." We turned to the front of the class to start listening. He looked like he really wanted to learn a lot about Calculus. I studied him while he paid attention to Mr. Bowers. He had a tight deep red shirt, grey sweatpants and red DCs. He had a hot style, I had to admit that. It was soon the end of the class, and I hurried out the door before he and the rest of the class could leave.

**Buttercup Pov**

Today, we wouldn't be doing gym. I snorted to myself. Whenever we didn't do gym, we got together with the all guys gym class to do paper work and normal things you do in a normal class. So, there was quite a lot of people. The guys gym teacher stood in front of the class with Miss Rita by his side. They were making us shut up and listen to them.

"We have a new guy for our class today," Mr. Smith, I think was the gym teacher's name, announced. The girls started gasping.

"Is he hot!?"

"Where is he?!"

All the girls were being so girly and stupid. I rolled my eyes at their stupid faces.

"Quiet down, girls!" Miss Rita screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She nodded to Mr. Smith.

"Thanks, Miss Rita. Anyways! Here he is." Mr. Smith motioned the guy behind the door to come in. As he stepped inside, all the girls gasped and squealed and I could have sworn one of them fake fainted. _Wow, how stupid can these bitches get just for a stupid guy who could possibly have a bad attitude?_

"Welcome. Introduce yourself, son." Mr. Smith instructed.

He nodded, crossed his arms and looked over at everybody, when his beautiful forest eyes landed on mine. My heart skipped a beat a little. _Wait, did I just get excited like those bitches? _I slapped myself mentally.

"I'm Butch." He said quickly. The girls stood and waved, "Hi, Butch!" He chuckled, and sat at a table fairly close to mine. I looked over, and he looked back. I tilted my head to the side a little bit, and he smirked at me.

"Hi, Butters." He whispered. I was shocked for a bit. I didn't know this guy, and I've never seen him before. _He looks like the green angel… _

I shook my head, "That's not my name."

He shrugged, "Okay, hi Buttercup." The corner of his lip turned up slightly when I raised an eyebrow at him. Okay, that's weird as fuck. I've seriously never told anyone my name yet, and the attendance wasn't even called out.

"How do you know my name…?" I asked slowly. He looked a little caught off guard and his eyes searched around, probably looking for an excuse.

He nodded his head towards the necklace I always wore. I looked down, and saw that it said "Buttercup" in silver with a small emerald jewel hanging off each end of it, "Oh." He leaned back and played with a green pen in his hand. He looked pretty good, I must say. He wore a forest green hoodie, black jeans and black converse with dark almost black laces. He turned and caught me staring at him, and I quickly turned away and felt my face heat up for a moment. Oh, this was going to be a long class.

**Bubbles Pov**

I sat in my usual seat in Mrs. Krabs Cooking Class. This class is really fun. It might seem super girly, but everyone's gotta learn to cook at least once in their life. It's also super easy! Cooking is extremely fun, and I'm really good at it since I always cook in the house. Soon, Mrs. Krabs walks in with the attendance sheet in her hand. I waited patiently for the class to begin. She makes everyone settle down, and we look at her, wondering what's the next thing we're going to learn to make. I had my blue notebook and light blue pen with me whenever I was in this class. I would copy down all the recipes that I wanted to make at home. She called on attendance, and soon read my name, "Bubbles!"

"Here, Miss!" I waved my hand at her. She smiled, then turned to face the door. _Why's she looking at the door? _I wondered. Just then, the door opens and a SUPER CUTE blonde guy with deep blue eyes walks in! My heart was fluttering with joy as he stood beside Mrs. Krabs. He was tall. He looked about 6'0, while he made Mrs. Krabs' height of 5'2 look smaller than she already was. _That's the perfect height for my dream guy! _I sighed with happiness.

"Tell everyone your name, sweetie." She cooed.

He chuckled and swept his hair out of those stunning eyes of his. I was mentally bouncing up and down.

"Call me Boomer, Miss." He smiled shyly, "So where am I going to sit?"

She looked around and pointed to the chair next to mine, "You may sit beside Bubbles."

My eyes met his and a blush suddenly creeped to my cheeks. _Oh, he's so close to me!_

"Hi Bubbles." He grinned at me.

"H-hi, Boomer!" I stuttered. Ugh, I just embarrassed myself in front of a hottie. _Damn, _I realized, _He looks __**exactly **__like Mr. Blue Angel! _I watched him constantly flip his hair out of his eyes, and that was driving my heart insane. I took a peek at him whenever he wasn't looking. He wore a blue plaid shirt that wasn't buttoned. The sleeves were rolled up half way and he wore a black tank top inside of it. He had a pair of black skinny jeans (not skin tight, bleh) and dark blue vans. _What an angel, _I giggled.

**The girls have met the guys. Little do the girls know, they have actually already met the guys before, but the memory of them was completely wiped out after the death of the boys. The guys obviously already knew the girls, as they still had memory of them ever since they were little. In the next bit, the guys and girls will get very close... the boys' plan is going along well, and soon they'll proceed to attack... or will they? ;D**


	7. 7: Getting Closer

**Chapter 7: Getting Closer**

**Hi! Alright, so once again I do not own the PPGs or RRBs. I just own the story and my made up characters like the teachers. Have fun.**

**Blossom Pov**

It's been 2 weeks since the start of school and it's been really fun. My sisters and I are great friends with the guys and we are always partnered up for well, partner work. Buttercup and Butch are literally perfect for each other. No matter how much she denies it, she knows it's true. They're always play fighting, whether it's wrestling each other or playing video games. I'm pretty sure Butch has a thing for her since he always has an excuse for being "too close" to her. Buttercup always has a tiny blush on her face, and she can't hide that, especially from me. I know exactly how she feels around him. I love teasing her about it, her reaction is just something to die for.

And Bubbles with Boomer? They're so adorable together. They fit together like a puzzle piece. The friendship (more like relationship c;) that they share is like a fairy tale. Honestly, there's really nothing to say since everything is flawless for them. They hang out a lot, like taking a walk in the park, or going for a snack. Since they're in the same Cooking Class, they bake things together and the boys sometimes stay at our place until 8 PM at the latest. Boomer and Bubbles aren't dating, but I can see; they sneak pecks at each other – you can't fool me Bubbles!

Now I know you want to know about Brick and I. It's awkward most of the time, since I'm still a little bit shy around him. Sometimes when we are working together, he'll try to outsmart me then we have a huge argument about who's got the right answer. I shook my head at the thought of it – _I'm much smarter than Brick!_ I thought proudly.

I was watching TV in the living room while Bubbles was making dinner, and Buttercup was next to me, texting Butch on her phone (wink wink). It was nearly 6PM and it was a Sunday night_. Professor should be here soon! _I thought excitedly. Suddenly, I heard the door shifting a little bit. I jumped a little – the Professor was home!

"I'll get it!" I squealed and zoomed towards the door, greeting Professor as soon as he opened the door with a big suitcase in his left hand, and house keys in his right hand.

"Hi, Daddy! We missed you!" Bubbles came from behind me and hugged Professor really tightly.

I hugged him, and soon Buttercup came floating above us, tackling us all to the ground in a huge bear hug.

"Girls! I missed you all too!" He hugged us back and kissed each of our foreheads. I grabbed his suit case as we stepped into the living room. I set it aside.

"How was your trip, dad?" our middle sister asked.

"It was great, but I missed all my little girls." Dad smiled sadly at all of us.

"What's wrong, Professor?" I asked, seeing the sad smile.

He sighed, but smiled again, "Well, I kept thinking about you girls and I love calling you my little girls, but then I realize you three aren't so little anymore! My girls are 17 and leaving high school very soon!"

"Oh, daddy, you can still call me your little girl even when I'm 40!" the younger blonde squeaked.

"Yeah, you're the only one who can call me little!" Buttercup smiled at him with her lime green eyes big and sparkling.

"Even if I'm the oldest, I wouldn't want you to stop calling me your little girl, daddy!" I smiled as well.

"Oh, I love you all so much, girls." Professor hugged us all again, "So is dinner ready? I missed my Bubbles' cooking very much!"

"You came just in time." Bubbles lead us all to the dinner table. We ate dinner, and because of Professor's return, Bubbles secretly made a chocolate cake that said, "Welcome home, Daddy!" with each word in our signature colours. I don't know how she managed to hide that cake, but it was really good.

"Wow, Bubbles, did you make this cake all by yourself?" Professor asked, taking another bite of his piece. I saw Bubbles blush a bit and she didn't answer for a while. Then it came into my head, she obviously didn't make the cake alone, she made it when Boomer and his brothers were over! I smirked mentally, waiting for Bubbles' answer. I shot my raven haired sister a look and smirked, and when she realized what I was thinking, the corner of her mouth turned up in a little curve.

**Buttercup Pov**

I saw my orange haired sister shoot me a look and she smirked, I realized that Bubbles was being cornered by Professor with that simple little question, I smiled slightly with an amused expression.

"Well…" Bubbles started, "I didn't make it myself. A friend of mine came over and we baked it together."

Professor smiled, "Well, that's nice! What's her name?"

I tried not to laugh at his question. The Professor automatically assumed that Bubbles' "friend" was a girl! Bubbles blushed even deeper.

"Well, you see daddy," she paused, "that friend of mine isn't a girl… it was a guy."

At first I thought the Professor was going to go pale and look at all of us suspiciously, but to mine and Blossom's surprise, he didn't mind.

"Oh, isn't that nice!" he went back to eating his cake. At the corner of my eye, I saw Bubbles sigh of relief. Suddenly, the Professor asked an even more frightening question for the little blonde, "So when do I get to meet your boyfriend, Bubbles?"

Bubbles flinched, "Daddy, he's not my boyfriend!"

I snorted, "Not yet, at least." Blossom and I burst into laughter.

"Besides, it's not only me who has a _boyfriend_!" she spat and pointed at us. The Professor raised a brow at Blossom and I.

"You girls, too?" He asked. Blossom and I looked at each other and shot Bubbles a death glare while she just stuck her tongue out at us and crossed her arms.

"No. Boyfriends are pointless and stupid." I shrugged, crossing my arms as well.

"Daddy, here's the truth: Bubbles, Buttercup and I met another set of triplets who were just like us, except they were guys. I don't know if they had powers too, though…" Blossom continued, "anyways, they're really great. They've even been in here before. To work on group projects, of course."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's fine, girls. As long as they don't break anything in here or cause trouble, you can do what you please." And with that, the Professor got up, yawned, and went upstairs to go to bed.

"Well, that was easy." I said after a long pause of silence. My sisters nodded and we also headed upstairs to go to bed.

**Butch Pov**

So, it's been like a month since we were friends with the Puffs, and I'm trying my best to stick to the plan. It's not as easy as it seems, since I get along with the green Puff so well. I never really knew we had _that_ much in common. It was noon, lunch time in school, and when I was walking around, I spotted Butters. It looked like she was walking towards a car, since she was in the parking lot. I started walking towards her, but she hasn't noticed me yet. I saw her fumbling for something in her pocket, then she finally found what she was looking for, it looked like keys. What the hell was she doing? I doubt that was her car. It was nice. _Too nice._ It was a lime green Lamborghini and it was really shiny. I finally caught up to her.

"Hey, Butters. What are you doing? The owner of that car is gonna kill you for being too close to it." I said eyeing her in confusion.

She laughed at me, "You idiot, this is _my _car." She patted it, proudly. My eyes widen a little.

"And how the hell did you afford this?" I asked slowly. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand roughly on my shoulder.

"Unless you haven't seen my house yet and my father's success in science, I would answer that question." She shrugged.

Oh yeah. It was even in her favourite colour, I was so stupid. She got inside her car on the driver's seat, and rolled down the window of the passenger seat, "You coming?"

I looked at her, confused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Mars." She paused, "Nah, I'm kidding, I wanna go get donuts. I know you love them too. Now get in!"

I grinned. Yep, I can never say no to good ole donuts. I got in, and we drove to the nearest donut place. She bought a dozen and they were all chocolate. We drove back to the school, and stayed in her car for a while. She already ate 2 and offered me one. I took 2. She glared at me, and snatched one back. I fake pouted and she just burst into laughter.

"Aww! Did Butchie get his favourite treat taken away from him?" She mocked. I narrowed my eyes at her. I ate the one that was already in my hand. She had a little bit of the icing on the side of her mouth. I smirked and leaned in. When she saw what I was about to do, her eyes widen and she was trying to back away as much as possible.

"Butch, why the fuck are you so damn close to me, I need my space!" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I was about to lick that icing off your face, baby." I cooed. It was her turn to narrow her eyes at me.

"Not funny. And I am not your baby! Don't call me baby!" She yelled.

I shrugged, "Alright, babe." She grew red and hit me on my arm, "Don't call me babe either."

I put my arm around her, "You know you love me."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Butch."

I winked at her and grinned. She looked away quickly, crossing her arms, "Okay get out, we gotta go to class."

I nodded. We stepped out of the car and she locked it while we walked back inside the building. I really loved Butters' company. She was amazing. She wasn't like other girls, I love a girl who can put me through a challenge, instead of throwing themselves at me right when they see me. I mean I know I'm hot, but damn. I wanna have fun, too. I really don't give a shit what Brick says but I think I'm slowly starting to say goodbye to that stupid plan we came up with a month ago.

**Bubbles Pov**

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon and it was our break time. Boomer and I lay on the soft grass in the field looking up at the clouds. I loved having a great friend like Boomer on my side. He liked everything that I liked. We both loved cooking, art, animals, and especially the colour blue! I think I'm starting to have a crush on him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me too. I could have sworn I saw Blossom noticing whenever he'd sneak a kiss on my cheek. He was just that adorable. We got pretty bored, so we pulled out our phones and started taking pictures together. I took about 30 of him and me. He looked hot in all of them. On his phone, there were also pictures of us together. He took photos of us while he kissed my cheek, and he made it his lock screen. I did the same.

"Wow Bubbles, you look so cute in all these pictures." He said showing me the ones of me on his phone.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I look ugly! Delete those!" I tried to grab his phone. He held it away from me. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me. I frowned a little. As I was reaching for it, I suddenly fell on top of him and he looked like he really liked this position we were in. I blushed and tried to get up, until an annoying voice broke the moment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Bubbles growing out of her baby stage? Aww." Princess mocked.

I glared at her, stood up and put my hands on my hips. I stood slightly taller than her, she was only 5'6 ½ so I looked much more fearful. I saw fear flash through her stubby black eyes and stepped closer to her. She stepped back slightly, afraid.

"Look here _Princess_," I spat, "I'm not going to let you mock me like that, especially in front of this poor innocent boy who just got here about a month ago. You haven't changed one bit since we were 5. The only thing you've done is wear less clothing, and more makeup. You look really ridiculous, you know that?" I glanced down at her "clothing" and saw that she was wearing a super short, tight purple mini skirt, a yellow tube top that showed her belly and stopped right under her breasts. It looked like a bikini top. On her feet she wore white flats.

"Y-you're mean, Bubbles!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes, "I only learned from the original teacher. _You._" I pointed at her, and with that, she ran away, almost tripping over a rock. I turned to Boomer, my smiling face meeting Boomer's stunned expression.

"W-wow Bubbles! I had no idea you could be _that _scary!" I tilted my head, and he shook his head quickly, "No, no, it's not a bad thing, I never imagined that you had a side like that! It's pretty hot if you ask me." He winked at me and got up. We hugged for a good 2 minutes, until the bell rang signalling the end of break.

**Brick Pov**

Blossy and I were walking around together at a park near the school. I actually loved being with her a lot since she and I had a lot of things in common. We were talking about our Calculus class and the funny things that often happened. She was great, she knew when to be silly and joke around, but she also knew when to be serious. I loved that in a girl. Not to mention, she was beyond beautiful. We sat at a bench, and watched little kids playing around. There wasn't much, there was only 4 kids playing with two adult women who seemed to be their mothers watching over them.

"Remember when Mr. Bowers stood to write on the board and there was a chalk stain on his ass?" She giggled. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, remember when you almost slipped because you weren't watching your way and you stepped on a pen that was lying on the ground?" I snickered remembering the look on her face.

She blushed and hit my arm, "Shut up." She muttered. We started laughing and soon it died down.

"Brick." She called softly. I turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you and your brothers want to come over today?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, but isn't your dad home by now?"

She looked away, "Well, I just kinda want you guys to meet him."

I raised a brow at her, "But we aren't even dating yet." I realized I said 'yet' and cursed myself silently.

She pouted and her rose eyes grew, staring at me. How can I say no to her? Screw the plan. I'm pretty sure my brothers also wanted to forget about it. "Alright."

She jumped in the air and clapped her hands together, "Yay! Thanks Brick!" Then she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. That definitely caught me off guard. She blushed 10 shades darker than her eyes, "O-oops. Sorry." She made circles in the ground with her foot and her hands behind her back, looking anywhere but at me.

I winked at her, "Knew ya loved me, Pinky."

She hit me lightly and scoffed, "Shut up."

I got up and motioned her to follow me, "It's almost time to go back to class." I showed her the time on my phone. She nodded, and we walked back to the school in silence.

**Looks like the boys are getting along really well with the girls. Sorry that Boomer didn't have a Pov here, I just didn't know which one of the Blues I wanted to throw in there. I put Bubbles because I kind of understand her personality more than Boomer's even though they are quite alike. But obviously as a girl I know how she acts. Please review? Bye (:**


	8. 8: Special Promises

**Chapter 8: Special Promises**

**PPGs and RRBs aren't mine… here's chapter 8, R&R! As always, have fun!**

**Boomer Pov**

School had just ended, and I was making my way to my locker. _Buzz buzz. _My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Bubbles.

_Bubbles: Hiya Boom! If Brick hasn't told u yet, u guys r coming ovr! Yay!_

Well, no. Brick didn't tell me yet. I haven't seen him all day since the morning.

_Boomer: No, he never told me yet. But what's the occasion? _I replied to her. I was about to put my phone back in my pocket, before it vibrated again.

_Bubbles: I'll explain later! Come to my locker and we'll walk together to Buttercup's car!_

_Boomer: Okay. (:_

I put my phone away, and proceeded to my locker. I spun the combination quickly and grabbed the stuff I needed just in case. I closed the door and locked the lock. I started making my way to Bubbles' locker to see her sisters and my brothers already there.

"Hey, sorry if I was a bit late, Bubbles was distracting me with texts." I smiled nervously while Bubbles looked away giggling.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Well, now that we're all here, let's go."

We left the school and followed Buttercup to her car. _I was stunned, I never knew her car was a Lamborghini! _I thought. But then again, their house was pretty big too so I wasn't that surprised that she had that car in that rare colour either. Buttercup and Butch took the front, while Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and I had to squish in the back. There was only 3 seats, so either Bubbles had to sit on my lap, or Blossom had to sit on Brick's. I didn't know if they were that close yet, so I just decided to have Bubbles on my lap. We pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to their house; er I mean – mansion. Buttercup pushed a button with a G on it, and the garage opened. She parked the car in the left side of the three door garage. When we got out, I saw two other cars. In the center was a pink Ferrari convertible which I automatically assumed was Blossom's, then at the far end was a light blue mustang convertible. My jaw dropped as I slowly made my way towards it.

"Damn Bubbles. Your car is sweet." I stared at it with awe.

She smiled proudly and patted it, "Yup, I love driving it!"

Brick ran over to Blossom's car with hearts in his eyes, "Oh my gosh, she's beautiful." Blossom's car was nice, but not as nice as Bubbles'. Well, in my opinion. Since my favourite colour is blue. Bubbles' car had deep, ocean blue rims as well. Blossom's pink car had crimson red rims, and Buttercup's rims were forest green. **(A/N: Hah the rims of the girls' cars are the colours of their counterparts eyes) **

Blossom laughed at Brick's expression, "Thanks, Brick."

"You guys obviously have no taste in colour and style, Buttercup's ride is hot as fuck." Butch said winking at Buttercup.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't we gonna go inside? You guys have been praising these things for like, 10 minutes."

Bubbles went up the steps to a door that lead to the house. She twisted the knob, and we all stepped inside. The girls motioned us to sit on the couch in the living room.

"So. Do you guys want anything?" Buttercup asked, with her arms crossed.

"Only you." Butch smirked. She threw a pillow at him forcefully, and left without a word.

"Guys…" Brick started, "Forget the damn plan alright?"

My face lit up with happiness, "No problem. I didn't wanna do that shit anyways."

"Me neither. I like that Butterbutt." Butch said proudly.

"I heard that!" We heard Buttercup yell from another room. We snickered.

All of a sudden, a man who looked to be in his late 30s walked into the house. He had a white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up half way and he wore dress pants with black dress shoes.

"Girls, I'm home!" He called. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew to him and hugged him, while kissing his cheek.

"Daddy, they're in the living room." Bubbles chirped.

"Yeah, we made them wait." Buttercup said calmy.

"You can go in there now." Blossom finished. We heard footsteps coming our way. Their father stood in front of us with his arms crossed. I gulped, kind of scared of him. His face had a blank expression, and he starred at each of us. Suddenly, he smiled and reached out his hand to each of us and we shook his hand firmly.

"I hear you're my daughters boyfriends."

We looked at each other like what he said was crazy. Brick started, "Wha-?" but was cut off when their father chuckled.

"I'm kidding, that's what they told me about each other, but I know they were just teasing. So, you boys been treating my girls good?" He looked at each of us seriously. We nodded and gave a half smile.

"Good. You three better not mistreat them, boyfriends or not, I will come get you without hesitation and make sure you never see or hear from my perfect little angels ever again!" He warned. He leaned down, a little bit closer to us, "And I know you three aren't just normal boys. So if you _ever_ try to hurt them, I _will_ dump Antidote X all over you. You boys get that?"

We nodded firmly, trying to show him that we weren't afraid of him. He gave us one last smile before walking away, "And yes, I give you permission to go out with my daughters if you end up asking them."

I lit up and so did my brothers. The girls floated into the room, landing in front of us.

"So?" The raven Puff started.

"How'd it go?" The pink Puff smiled.

"I think he liked you guys!" The blonde Puff squealed.

Butch went to Buttercup and grabbed her hand, as they quickly flew upstairs. Blossom motioned Brick to follow her and lead him to their backyard. Bubbles and I were the only ones in the room left. She smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back.

"Bubbles, you are really cute, pretty, and fun to be around. I would never hurt you, and I will promise to give you all my attention. I will be there for you through good times and in bad. Please, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, holding her hand tightly.

Her sky blue eyes sparkled with gratefulness, "Yes, Boomie, yes! Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed and jumped into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek and thought this day couldn't get any better.

**Buttercup Pov**

"So?" I asked, in a bored fashion.

"How'd it go?" Blossom asked politely.

"I think he liked you guys!" Bubbles squealed excitedly.

Suddenly, Butch grabs my hand and flies away from my sisters and his brothers. He lead me up the stairs. He landed for a moment, seeing three bedroom doors. In the center was a pink door that said "Blossom" on it. Down the hall on the right was a blue door that said "Bubbles" on it. Finally, my room was in the far left. The door was light green and said "Buttercup". We floated down the hall to my room. He let go of my hand, waiting for me to open the door. I crossed my arms.

"Why would you just drag me away from everyone and lead me up to my room?" I crossed my arms, and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for his response.

He shrugged, and gave me a stupid smirk, "I just wanted alone time."

I only sighed, not really being in a bad mood today, "Alright, just don't try anything, or I'll call my dad." I opened the door to reveal my room. Almost everything was green. The only things that weren't green was the floor, and a few drawers along with some lamps.

"Wow, your room is really nice. It's huge too." Butch went inside and looked around. I smiled proudly, "I know!"

He spotted a punching bag at the corner of my room. He turned to me and snickered, "Aw, widdle Butterbutt trying to build up her toughness?" He cooed.

I hit his chest and snorted, "I'm already tough as hell, Butch!"

"Mmhm, well, can you beat me in a wrestling match?" He teased.

I smirked proudly, "Any day." Before I knew it, he flew straight at me and made us landed on my bed. He was on top of me and had my arms and legs pinned down by his own. I was struggling under his weight, but his grip on my wrists just got tighter and tighter. I decided to trick him by pretending to stop trying. I sighed, and stopped struggling.

"Guess I win." He exclaimed proudly. His grip on me loosened, and when he was too busy thinking about his victory, I rolled over him and sat on his waist. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming." Then he looked me up and down, placed his hands on my thighs and smirked, "I like this position, thought."

I rolled my eyes and made a move to get off him, but he held my thighs down.

"Butch, let me off." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

"Come on, Butters. You know you wanna stay here with me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hands off. I got off the bed, and turned to see that he was still lying there with his hands resting behind his head.

"Come on, Butch, get off and let's go do something fun."

"But that was fun!" He whined.

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him, "Stop being an idiot."

He sat up and crossed his arms, "Am not."

"Is too."

"Am not."

"Is too!"

"Am n-"

"BUTCH!" I grabbed his foot and pulled him off my bed. I dragged him to the basement which was half a gym and half an arcade room. We went into the arcade room. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Okay, I should have listened to you." He drooled and ran over to the xBox where he picked up a shooter game, "Can we play this game?"

I nodded. I picked up a black controller and tossed it to him. I went to a cabinet where it had a code which contained my precious xBox controller. It was a beautiful lime green hue. I entered the 7 digit code, and took my controller. I locked the cabinet again, and turned to a confused Butch.

"Why the hell do you keep it locked up?"

"Because I don't want anyone to steal it and get their dirty paws on it."

He snickered, which I ignored. I turned on the console and sank down on my dark green bean bag chair. He sat on the black one, which was about 2 feet away from me. As we turned our controller on, I signed in on my profile.

"Queen BC?" He read my username, almost laughing out loud. I growled and slapped his arm.

"Ow, what the hell…" He muttered, rubbing his arm.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah, I made it when I was like 12 since I always beat every level without losing a Health Point."

"Nice. Well, did you beat the last level?"

I looked at him confused. _What the hell is he talking about? _I wondered; _I beat this game like 3 years ago! _"What do you mean?"

He signed in on a guest profile, "You haven't beat me yet."

I burst into laughter. Nobody has ever beaten me on a video game before.

"Yeah, right."

"Let's make a deal," he grinned, "If you beat me, I'll let you boss me around for a week without question."

I crossed my arms, _where is he getting at?_

"But if I beat you, you have to be my girlfriend."

I glared at him. There's no way I'll lose to that faggot. _But you also don't mind becoming his girlfriend if you lose! _My conscience teased me. I pushed that thought away. Okay, fine. I didn't mind being with him because he hasn't done anything that would make me want to kill him. He teases me quite a bit, and to be honest, I really don't mind it. He is always up for a challenge like me, which I love. If I had a boyfriend who always agreed with me and followed me around like a puppy letting me be the boss all the time, I wouldn't enjoy that shit because _that's not fucking fun_. I've never met a guy like Butch before. He wasn't afraid of me, and he definitely wasn't afraid bossing me around (playfully). He is everything I look for in a guy.

"Deal."

After an hour of playing the game, we agreed that this would be the final round before he had to go. We were tied, each having 9 wins.

"You're going down, Butterbabe." He said coolly.

"Not a chance, Butchie!"

5 short minutes later, he did it. _He defeated me! In a damn video game!_ He turned to me with pride written all over his face, "Looks like I won."

I crossed my arms and muttered curse words to myself, "Alright alright, do what you have to do."

He stood up from his chair and faced me as I got up from mine, cleaning up the controllers and turning the console off. When I was finished, he rested his hands on my shoulders, "Buttercup, I think it's been pretty obvious that I like you. A lot. You're beautiful, full of spice, energy, and **I **want to be more than friends. You make me feel like I can be myself whenever I'm around you. Please, will you be my girl?"

Wow, he was taking this really seriously. I looked into those exotic eyes of his, and saw no trace of immaturity. He also sounded really sweet when he said that, I had to admit. I felt my eyes sting a little, "Wow Butch, no one has ever told me anything like that before."

He smiled, "And I've never told anyone that before. I'm glad to be the first to tell you that. I hope I'm the last, too." Okay, now that was seriously adorable. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Bubbles.

"So…?" He stared into my eyes and I stared back. I saw a little hint of worry, and I didn't want to worry him. Knowing Butch, he has never shown this side of him to anyone before, so it probably took him a lot of courage just to say those words, especially to me, the toughest (and most intimidating) of my sisters.

"Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend! You didn't think I'd actually turn you down, right?"

His face lit up and he picked me up, hugging me so tightly I thought my arms and ribs would have been fused together. I chuckled, "Okay, now let me go idiot, and let's go upstairs."

He rolled his eyes playfully and took my hand in his as we walked back upstairs.

**Blossom Pov**

"So?" Buttercup asked, bored.

"How'd it go?" I looked at each of them, smiling.

"I think he liked you guys!" My blonde sister squealed.

All of a sudden, Butch grabs Buttercups hand and he drags her upstairs, probably going to her room. I rolled my eyes mentally, not caring what they were going to do. It's not like Buttercup is going to let him try anything, and no one would dare ignore the Professor when he made them promise him something. I thought it was really cute that Bubbles and Boomer were now looking into each other's eyes like there was no tomorrow. So, I lead Brick into our backyard. We walked past the kitchen and saw the backyard through the large windows.

"Wow. Your backyard is huge." Brick gasped.

"Yeah, let's go outside." I grabbed his wrist and opened the door. We stepped outside and took a look around. It was a beautiful day. We stepped down the stairs of the deck and there was a wide path that divided into two for walking around the huge rectangle shaped pool. There were beach chairs on each side of the pool. We walked down the right path, passing by the pool. The path was made its way around the pool. The path then divided again but into 3 sections. The one on the far left was a garden of buttercups. The Professor created this garden because the buttercups reminded him of the middle child, and she was named after them. There was a shed, and 3 lines of swing sets. On the far right was a large hut where there was a snack bar. There was also a hot tub in there. When it was being used, it would always have extra bubbles in there. The bubbles reminded the Professor of the youngest sister. And finally, in the center of the path was a forest of cherry blossom trees. The Professor had them surrounding a little picnic place of benches and tables for guests to come and enjoy. Again, the cherry blossom trees were there because they reminded him of me.

Brick was seriously amazed of his surroundings, "Damn…"

I smiled, "It's peaceful out here, isn't it? When nobody's around and I'm not feeling myself, I come here and take a look at the beautiful nature that surrounds me."

"Well, I mean this place is enormous. This place is like a dream Barbie house." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

He held my hand and I swear the butterflies once again awoke in my stomach. He walked us towards the forest of cherry blossom trees. We sat in a table.

"Not as beautiful as you, Blossom." I blushed deeply. _Was he being serious?_ I thought, _He's so sweet! _He still held my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. He kissed my hand gently while looking into my eyes with those beautiful crimson eyes that I always loved to see.

"Blossom, you know that I would never do you any harm, right?" He suddenly spoke up.

I thought about it for a moment. I looked deeper into his eyes, and was absolutely sure that he would never hurt me. I nodded, "I would never hurt you either, Brick."

He smiled, "Thanks for letting me know. Bloss, you're extremely gorgeous, intelligent, and kind. You're everything I want in a girl. So…" he paused, biting his lip before continuing, "Will you please make me the happiest guy on earth by being mine?"

I gasped, my mouth forming into a small "o". I stood, wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

"Yes, Brick! I've been waiting for the day when I'd call you my boyfriend!" _I was so happy! Brick was mine, and I was his._ I knew he was honest when he told me he wasn't going to hurt me. Could this day get any better?

**Aww, it looks like the Ruffs and Puffs are a thing now! Please leave me a review telling me what you think of this story so far. I haven't really gotten any, and it kind of makes me think twice about writing a FanFiction. So anyways, have a great day!**


	9. 9: Halloween Fun

**Chapter 9: Halloween Fun**

**Disclaimer: PPG and RRB don't belong to me. Only the ideas and wild imagination are mine.**

**No Pov**

It has been about a month since the girls and guys have started going out. They get along very well, and have a few arguments here and there. The Blues' arguments are just those really sweet, to-die-for kinds of arguments. Let's see what they're up to:

_"__I love you!" Boomer would remind her._

_"__I love you, too!" Bubbles giggled._

_"__I love you more!"_

_"__I love you most!"_

_"__No, you don't. I love you the most…est!"_

_"__Mostest?" Bubbles would laugh._

_He blushed, "Yeah. I love you, Bubbly."_

_And they would share a kiss._

Now, what about the Reds you may ask? Well, since they're both the smartest pair anyone has ever come to know, most of their arguments are about who has the best answer or who has shown their work in the most reasonable and simple way. Usually, we find them in Blossom's room on her desk finishing Calculus homework:

_"__Okay, it's finally the last question." Brick read the equation, "Find the value of x in this equation: (9x+2)-10=4x+(4x+2)-8"_

_Blossom blinked, "It's x=2!"_

_"__Well, we have to show our work."_

_"__Okay." Blossom wrote down all of the steps to how she got the value of x._

_Brick blinked in surprise, and didn't want to admit how right she was, and in the simplest form. He shook his head and did the exact steps she did, but he expanded it out._

_"__Where the hell did you get those little numbers?" She glared. He looked anywhere but her beautiful pink eyes._

_"__I expanded the equations out a bit. Jeez Bloss, no need to get angry for a little math equation." He rolled his eyes._

_"__So, you admit I did it right?" She had a bright smile on her face._

_"__I was right, too."_

_"__Well I did the better way."_

_"__Fine whatever, you win." He stuck his tongue out at her._

_She smiled, "I knew you couldn't beat me with such a stupid answer."_

_They laughed together and cleaned up their notebooks and textbooks._

_"__I love you, ya little nerd." He kissed her nose._

_She giggled, "I love you too, you little dork."_

Their way of figuring out who was right is pretty cute. Nerdy cute. Now, it's time for the Greens' turn in what they do to see who's right. Gosh, how can anyone even describe it? Everyone knows that Buttercup absolutely hates being the one who's wrong. When she finally realizes she's the wrong one, she becomes pretty angry. Butch finds her anger pretty "hot". Let's find out what they do…

_"__Jeez Buttery, for the 70__th__time, that's not how you start the fucking plane!" Butch laughed. Yes, today they decided to fly a plane. The Utoniums didn't purchase this plane though. No way in hell would the Professor ever buy a plane for any of the girls, especially Buttercup who was the most destructive of the girls. He knew she would just treat it like a toy and destroy it afterwards. They may have been wealthy, but the Professor hated seeing things go to waste. So, because the Greens are the most rebellious of the group, they stole the small plane from Morbucks Airlines. It was shiny and silver with a crown logo on the sides._

_"__Gosh Butch, then what's the real way to start this stupid piece of junk?" Buttercup snapped. He rolled his eyes and smirked playfully. He took the keys and pressed it into the keyhole, turning it for only 2 seconds, and the engine roared to life. He took the key back out, handing them to her._

_"__Here, now you try. Remember babe, you only turn it for 2 seconds, not 2 minutes." He crossed his arms. She took a deep breath and actually focused to get this right. She pressed the key in, turned for 2 seconds as Butch told her, and the engine roared to life. Her eyes widened with surprise._

_"__I did it! Butch, I did it! Did you see? Did you, did you?" She shook him rapidly. She was so happy that she didn't realize he was pretending to fall asleep._

_"__Butch! You idiot, wake up! How dare you fall asleep on me like that!" She screamed at him._

_He opened his eyes and chuckled, "I was kidding, Butters. You did good."_

_"__Good? Just good? I did amazing! Admit it, asshole!"_

_"__Okay babe, you did amazing. Now get out of there so I can fly the plane." He tried to get past her, but she stayed in place._

_"__Um? Why would I let you fly the plane? I was the one who had the idea of stealing it!" She argued._

_"__Yeah, but I was the one who knew how to start the damn engine!" He grabbed a lever and she put her hands on top of his, trying to be the one to lift the plane off the ground._

_"__Butch, let go! I wanna do it!" She whined. He smirked at her, "I bet you just like having your hands on mine."_

_She looked at him in disgust, "In your dreams, Butchie. Now let me do it!"_

_They argued over the whole thing and without them knowing it, the plane started moving forward speeding faster and faster. It was lifting off the ground before they even noticed._

_"__Butch, look! We're not on the ground anymore!" She looked outside with a huge grin on her face._

_He also went beside her looking outside, "We did it!"_

_"__Wait! Are you still holding onto the controls?" She wondered._

_"__Uh… no…" He trailed off and they both looked to the control panel seeing that none of them were there._

_"__Oh, shit!" Butch made a run for it, but tripped over a cord. Buttercup went to the controls laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and got back up._

_"__Let me do it." He sneered. They started grabbing and hitting random buttons. All of a sudden, they felt the plane falling from the sky and had no idea how to keep it in the air._

_"__Shit, we're going down!" Buttercup screamed. Butch grabbed her waist and broke a window, jumping out of it. They floated in the air for a while watching the plane slowly fall into the backyard of Princess Morbucks. They had a surprised look on their faces and watched it catch on fire._

_"__Noooo! Daaaaaddyyyyyy!" They heard a distant scream, which was obviously Princess herself. They looked at each other, and tried to hold in their laughter._

_"__Butch." She said shaking from trying to hold in her laughter._

_"__I know, I know."_

_They couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and burst out laughing. They slowly floated down as they were clutching their stomachs from laughing so much._

_"__Aaaaah! Buttercup, Butch, I am going to kill you twoooooooo!" Princess screamed from miles away. They kept laughing and high fived. Their hands slapped together so loud, they were sure Princess heard._

_"__Oh my gosh, I've never had that much fun in my life before." Buttercup wiped a tear from the corner of her eye._

_"__I know, damn that bitch deserved another burned plane." He pulled her close and nuzzled his face in her neck. She blushed deeply and tried to push him away._

_"__Aw, don't be like that, Butters. Come here." She sighed in defeat and stopped fidgeting in his grasp. He held her tightly, and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around his neck, and stared into his deep forest eyes. He leaned in closer, which caused them both to close their eyes. Their lips slowly touched, which made them hold onto each other tightly._

Okay, those were all freakishly adorable, especially the Greens. Who knew they could be like that when they're alone together? Let's get back to real time.

**Brick Pov**

There is less than a week until Halloween and Townsville High is having a Halloween Dance. Of course, I knew Bloss wanted to go pretty badly. She kept hinting it, and I got the message right away, obviously. This year, Halloween was on a Friday which is just mind fucking blowing. It was Monday, which meant the dance was only 4 days away. I looked at the alarm on my nightstand. It was 7 AM. My brothers and I had an hour to get ready for school. Ever since we started dating the Puffs, they said that they wanted us to get there at least 15 minutes before the bell so that we could spend a couple minutes together before classes. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it, black jeans and red DCs. I saw my brothers already waiting downstairs. Boomer had on a blue tee, grey jeans and blue vans. Butch had a forest green hoodie with dark grey jeans, and his all black converse. We quickly ate then flew outside. I locked the doors and we started flying down to earth.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Boomer suddenly asked.

"Tell who what?" I replied, with a questioning look.

"When will we tell the Puffs what we really are, is what he meant." Butch answered.

Oh. I never really thought about it, to be honest. I didn't know how to answer, so I just shrugged, "I guess we'll wait for them to find out."

"Wouldn't that end, you know, kinda badly? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it if they just randomly found out that we were more than just super humans." Boomer said quietly.

"Don't worry," I paused, "it won't be long until they find out."

I lead my brothers to the school, landing a few blocks away from it and saw a pink car park into a space near the entrance. _Perfect _I thought, and our wings melted into our backs. Just then, we saw a green and blue car pull up in the space on each side of the pink one. It was kind of strange since the girls would always carpool into one of their cars. We started to float towards them.

"Hey, babe." I hugged Blossom from behind and placed my head on her shoulder.

"Hi, Brick." She put her hands over my arms.

"So about that Halloween Dance…" I started, and I felt her heart beating quicker.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"You wanna go together?"

"Yes! Of course!" She hugged me and I hugged back. I held her hand and we stood in front of her car.

"So what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" I asked curiously.

"Guess." She teased.

"A blossom tree." I said dumbly.

She laughed, "No!" Then she leaned in so only I could be the one to hear, "A devil!"

I raised a brow at her, "You're nowhere close to evil, baby."

"It's Halloween, and besides, I can be devilish too sometimes!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully at her. The bell rang, signalling the start of classes and we walked to our first class together, holding hands.

**Butch Pov**

Leader Boy led Boomer and I to the school. We didn't exactly land too close to it, just close enough that we can see it. Ginger's car parked close to the entrance of the building. Then, blonde's mustang parks itself on the right side of Ginger's. Finally, a lime green hottie parks itself on the left side of the pink car. Our wings shrunk into our backs forming into the tattoos we kept hidden before we floated towards the Puffs.

"Butters." I mumbled pulling the green Puff close to me.

She turned around. When she saw me, she gave me a small smile, "Hi, Butchie." I kissed the side of her head and she punched my arm lightly.

"What the hell was that for?" I pretended to pout. She just laughed at me.

"Not when we're not alone, Ruff." She whispered. I hugged her tighter.

"So, about Halloween…" I started, until she cut me off.

"No way in hell am I gonna go to that stupid dance." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Did she really think I was gonna drag her to some stupid wimpy dance? Hell nah. That shit's for losers, "I wasn't gonna ask you to that dance anyways."

She flinched slightly, "Oh." I heard a little hint of sadness in her voice. I noticed this, and quickly thought of something to get her happy again.

"That's why I was planning on taking you to egg houses and prank people." I winked.

Her face lit up, and I sighed in relief, "Hell yeah!" She raised her fist in the air.

I put a hand over her mouth, "But don't tell anybody. I don't want your older sister and my older brother to find out. If they did, holy damn man, we'd get in so much shit and probably have to sit through 10 hours of lecturing."

She blushed and nodded. I took my hand off her mouth.

"But you know, we'd have to somehow cover our identities. It's not like we can just fly away really quickly. Everyone would see our streaks." She said slowly.

I thought about it. She was right. The streaks were already a dead giveaway.

"I know!" She suddenly exclaimed. My hopes went up and I raised a brow at her, "What?"

"I know that Professor has this weird chemical in his lab. It cancels out our streaks for approx. 3 hours! I think it's called something like _Colour Cancelation_!"

"Why would the Professor have something like that?" I asked.

"Well, we've only used it once when we were about 13. The Professor found out that Mojo stole a special chemical from him, so one night he got us to drink some so that we could fly over and take it back. Since it cancels out our streak's colours, there would be no evidence that it was us. It obviously worked." She smirked.

"Great idea. Do you think you can get some without him knowing?"

"Yeah. He's not always in his lab, you know. I know that on Thursday night he's going to his friend's house. After he leaves, then we can go in there and look for it. He keeps the chemicals extremely organized in alphabetical order so should be easy." She whispered.

"But what about your sisters? Especially Blossom?" I panicked at the thought of it.

"It's fine, my sisters aren't going to buy their costumes till Thursday. They'll be leaving at the same time my dad leaves. We'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Maybe have some alone time?" I winked.

"Whatever Butch." She tried not to smile. She failed, and just shook her head. The bell rang calling us in.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." I took her hand and we went inside the school.

**Boomer Pov**

Brick lead Butch and I a few blocks away from the school. We hid our wings and made our way towards the Puffs. We saw Blossom's car park in, followed with my Bubs' car, then Buttercup's Lamborghini. I knew Bubbles really wanted me to ask her to the Townsville High Halloween Dance, and I was planning on doing it at the right time. I put my arm around her, and she jumped slightly.

"Boomie! You startled me!" She sighed, with a hand over her heart. She was so cute.

"Sorry Bubbly." I muttered.

She giggled, "That's alright!"

"So what are you going to be for Halloween, babe?" I asked casually.

She looked around then leaned into my ear, "I want to be a bunny." She whispered.

I smirked, "A sexy bunny?"

She slapped my arm playfully, "No silly! I'll be a pretty one."

"What are you going to wear? A white outfit with blue bunny ears?" I guessed.

She blushed, "Shut up. You were right on track."

I chuckled and whispered in her ear, "So you want to go to the dance on Friday?"

A smile formed on her face and her eyes grew brighter, "Yes! How could I ever say no to you?" She giggled.

We hugged, and suddenly the bell rang, "Shall we walk to class?" I offered my hand. She took it, and nodded with a smile. We started walking towards our class, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Three days later: Thursday night at 7 PM~<em>**

**Blossom Pov**

The Professor just left for his friend's house. Whenever he hangs out with his friends, he doesn't come home till like midnight. Bubbles and I decided that we would go to the mall and buy our Halloween costumes. I was so excited, I would finally have some romantic time with Brick! I put on a pink tank top with a red heart in the middle, black skinny jeans and my favourite hot pink high top converse. I tossed my hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped a pink ribbon around it. Finally, I grabbed a red zip up sweater along with my pink purse, applied some mascara and blush with a touch of lip gloss. I stepped out of my room and flew to Bubbles' room. Right when I was about to knock, the door swung open revealing a smiling blonde. She had on a black v neck long sleeve shirt, white high waist shorts, and light blue high top converse. She also had the same makeup as me, and her hair was in a loose side braid.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse!" She said, reaching for her aqua purse seeing that I had mine on my shoulder, "Alright, let's go!"

We flew downstairs and saw Buttercup sitting on the couch lazily, watching Mean Girls. She burst into laughter at the part where Gretchen accidentally kicked the radio into Jason's face. I rolled my eyes and Bubbles giggled.

"Buttercup, wanna come with us?" I called out.

"Uh, well you two are dressed, I'm not. So no, I'll stay here." She said without looking up from the TV.

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Bubbles questioned.

"Nah."

"Won't you be bored being here all by yourself?" I asked.

"Nah."

"Are you having someone over?" Bubbles teased, "Like Butch?"

She finally turned to us, rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Guess that's a yes. Well, we'll be back at around," I looked down at my phone, seeing that it was 7:30 PM, "10 PM, is that enough alone time for you and Butch, BC?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Take your time." She said not paying attention.

Bubbles and I opened the door to the garage and looked at each other, "Well, I don't wanna drive." I said quickly. She sighed and grabbed her keys, "Okay, we'll take my car."

We got in and started to pull out. After a few minutes of driving to Townsville Mall, we arrived. She parked near the entrance, as always. We got out after she locked the car. I opened one of the glass doors and we stepped inside.

**Bubbles Pov**

Blossom and I already got all of our little extra stuff that we needed for our Halloween costumes. She bought a red tight mini skirt that went a little past her mid thighs with a really cute black tube top. She also had a black leather jacket to go with it in case she got cold. Finally, Blossom paired the outfit with red sparkly heels, red glittery earrings, a red chain necklace, fuzzy devil horns, and the tail. My outfit was a white high waist flowy skirt that went to my mid thighs and my top was a white v neck long sleeve. The shoes were white with blue sparkles all over it. I also got fuzzy pale blue bunny ears, but instead of usual pink insides, the insides were blue. I also had blue bunny earrings, and a chain necklace with a blue B hanging from it. I skipped the little tail part because I just thought that it wouldn't show up with the rest of my outfit.

I glanced at my phone, seeing that it was only 9:30 PM. We promised our raven haired sister that we would be back no earlier than 10 PM. Us three don't break promises we make with each other, especially with BC. That usually ends up ugly.

"Bloss, it's only 9:30, what do you wanna do for 30 more minutes?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, Bubs. How about we go for a little snack in the mean time?" She suggested. I nodded, and we made our way to the Food Court. We just got some coffee and started to walk around the mall.

"So, how are you and Brick?" I smiled.

"Oh, you know. We're good, he's really smart. It's like he's the male version of me. I mean, our features a_re _slightly alike." She said, sipping her coffee, "What about you and Boomer?"

I giggled, "Oh, there's so much to say. He's very sweet and caring. We've also been told that we look alike."

"You know what I noticed though?" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"They look like the angels…" She trailed off. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just shrugged.

"Angels aren't evil beings or anything and neither are they, so even if they were the angels, I wouldn't be too surprised." I stated. I've always kind of had a feeling that they weren't _just _super humans. I always noticed something a bit off, and I always shrug it off.

She nodded, and she slipped out her phone from her purse, showing me the time. It was 9:55 PM and we stood up, making our way to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup Pov <strong>_(Right after her sisters leave)_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Take your time." I told them, not really caring what they want to do. They opened the door that lead to the garage. Once I heard the car pulling out and the garage door closing, I picked up my phone and called Butch. It rang only once.

_"__Hey, babe. Did Pinky and Blondie already leave?"_

"Yeah, now get your ass over here!"

_"__Okay, I'll be there in 5."_

I hung up and while I waited for him to arrive, I decided to look a little more decent. All I had on was a pair of pajama pants and a green tank top. I put on a black cardigan over the tank top, and threw on a pair of dark grey sweatpants. My hair was a bit messy, so I brushed it out and quickly made it into a French braid. Once I was dressed, I decided to put on a little bit of mascara. I may have been more tom boyish than my sisters, but that doesn't mean I have a bit of a girly style. I didn't want to look like a guy you know. Just then, the doorbell rang and I quickly flew to the front door. I opened it and saw a smirking Butch standing there. I moved aside to let him in, then locked the doors.

"Woah, planning something are we?" He snickered. I scoffed and lead him upstairs. He was about to stay on the second floor until I grabbed his arm and kept walking to the third floor.

"My dad's lab is on the third floor, Butch."

"Oh, okay. When will your family be back?" He asked.

I looked at a clock nearby. It was only 7:40 PM, and my sisters said they would come back by 10 PM.

"We have just over 2 hours." He nodded, and once we got to the third floor, we went up ahead to the center door. It said "Lab" on it. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" I cried.

"It's locked, isn't it." Butch crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Just then, I noticed that there was a shiny thing behind a plant that was located on the right side of the door. Butch followed my gaze and his eyes showed happiness.

"Hey! I think that's the key!" He exclaimed. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. When we opened the door, I reached for the light switch. The lab was huge; there were test tubes and all sorts of chemicals in a corner. We started walking towards it, careful that we wouldn't knock anything down. The chemicals were on shelves, and the shelves were in one hallway. We went to "Section C" and started going through them. I placed my finger on the shelf and slowly started looking out for "Colour Cancelation". As I was dragging my finger along, it touched another one. I look and saw that it was Butch, who just smirked.

"Guess we found it." He said, carefully taking it out of its place. There was a little note attached to the bottle. I read it out loud:

_"__Colour Cancelation: a chemical used for cancelling out the streak colours of the Powerpuff Girls. Note: I used this on the girls back when Mojo stole a precious chemical from me! It worked like a charm right after they consumed it."_

I took two small bottles from the side and carefully poured the Black liquid into them. Butch placed the chemical back on the shelf and we slowly floated out of the lab. I turned the lights off and he locked the door, tossing the key back in the place we found it in. I held the bottles in the air, "Success."

We high fived and zoomed into my room. I hid the bottles in a small treasure box on one of my shelves.

"Tomorrow, when my brothers and I come over, they'll get your sisters and once they leave we can come here and drink the chemical." He suggested. I nodded and threw my arms around his neck.

"We're so bad." I laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"I know." He mumbled. I backed up until I felt my leg hit the side of my bed. I jumped backwards and lay on the bed with my hands behind my back.

"So, what do ya wanna do, Butchie?" I asked, reaching for the remote. He placed his hand over mine, stopping me, "Alone time?" He whined. I rolled my eyes. I thought about it, and I thought he deserved it since he didn't knock anything over in the lab.

"Fine." I sighed with a little smile on my face. He knelt on my bed, pulling me into a kiss before pressing his body on top of mine. We were kissing passionately before it turned to a hot make out sesh. I had my arms around his neck loosely while twirling his hair in between my fingers. He let out a low growl when I wrapped my legs around his torso. His left hand snaked on my back, while his right hand was behind my neck. We broke the kiss for air and we were breathing heavily. He lowered his head again and this time started leaving soft kisses on my neck. I sighed lightly letting him know that I liked it.

Our little "alone time" went on for about an hour before my door suddenly bust open.

"Hey, gu-" Boomer was cut off. We stopped quickly and snapped our heads towards the direction of the door, realizing it was the blondes and redheads.

"Oh." Brick started.

"My." Blossom gasped.

"Gosh." Bubbles stared at us, wide eyed. Butch quickly jumped off me and we both blushed 90 shades deeper than Brick's hat.

"Umm…" I looked at Butch, he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"You guys don't need to explain! We're sorry for disturbing you!" Bubbles giggled, pushing everyone out and closing the door behind her. Butch sat beside me, grabbed my waist and started trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"That was awkward." I muttered.

He chucked, and we heard his redheaded brother, "Butch! Get your ass out of your girlfriend's room! It's almost 11 PM and the Professor is going to be here soon!" he ordered.

He pretended to pout, "Aww, I have to leave so soon." I pulled him close to me and kissed his lips before whispering, "Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow, Butchie. Now get out before Leader Boy comes and gets you by force." He winked at me and kissed my forehead before getting off my bed.

"Bye, Butterbabe."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom Pov <strong>_(Halloween night)_

Today's the day that Brick is taking me dancing! I only had 3 hours to get ready before Brick and his brothers came over. Speaking of this brothers, I can't believe we walked in on Butch and Buttercup making out! Gross! I pushed the image away from my head and took a nice long bubble bath. After that, I put on the outfit that I bought yesterday.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the side of my bed and saw that I only had an hour and a half left. I spent time doing my makeup perfectly, then straightened my hip-length hair. I put my heels on and headed downstairs. I ate a little bit, before the guys were at the door. I opened it, and let them in. I told the blonde and the raven to wait at the couch. They did as I told them to, and lead Brick to the garage. I took my keys and drove us to the school.

**Bubbles Pov**

I was so excited for tonight because I know Boomer and I would have a romantic evening! I took a long bath and dried off my hair. I put my hair into soft beach waves and threw the outfit on. I looked into my full length mirror and saw how cute I looked. I took some selfies (I couldn't resist…) and then put my shoes on. I heard the boys already come in, and just when I was about to fly downstairs, I saw Brick and Blossom already leaving. I flew down and saw Boomie sitting on the couch with Butch, waiting.

"Hi Boomie!" I flew straight at him, sitting on his lap. He looked a little surprised, probably because of how fast I was.

"Hey, Bubs." He kissed my forehead and I giggled. As we were getting up and leaving, I turned to Butch saying, "Oh and Butch, when we get home again tonight make sure you guys at least lock the door!"

He chuckled and nodded, rolling his eyes. I grabbed my keys and took Boomer's hand. We sat inside the car as I started it. I waited for it to heat up a little since it was kind of cold. I turned to him, and kissed his lips. He kissed back and smiled at me.

"Let's go." I said, pulling out of the garage and heading towards the direction of the school.

**Buttercup Pov**

I didn't really do all that fancy stuff that my sisters did, and didn't take as much time as them. I took a shower, dried my hair and thought about what I should do to it. I wasn't in the mood to have it up or fancy, so I just straightened it. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark grey hoodie with a green fist on it, and black heels. I know, why would I wear heels? So people wouldn't know it was me just in case people see Butch and I playing those pranks. Also, I normally dress in dark clothes and just did so right now so I wouldn't be seen easily. I put on some green earrings and a black necklace with a real emerald hanging off it. I applied some mascara and eyeliner, then headed out. I already heard my sisters leaving, so that means that Butch was alone downstairs. I quietly snuck down, and went behind the couch, I put my hands over his eyes and he stiffened a little.

"Butterbutt, I know it's you." He laughed. I smiled and uncovered his eyes. I stood in front of him now and motioned him to follow me upstairs, "Wow, you look hot, Butters." He was literally drooling and I hit him lightly.

"I know, now come on." I dragged him up the steps. We floated into my room and I opened the small treasure box revealing the two bottles of Colour Cancelation. I took them out and opened the bottles. I handed one to him and we drained down the liquid.

"Okay, let's see if it already kicked it." He suggested. I nodded and opened my window, flying out, "Let's try you first." I told him.

He nodded, and started flying in circles really fast. I didn't see the usual forest green streak behind him, "It worked, Butch! Now let's see if mine is gone as well." I flew in circles and he had an excited look on his face, "I don't see the streak, Butters!"

We noticed that it had gotten dark out. We flew into the kitchen and took a few eggs. We didn't want to egg just random houses, we only wanted to do it to three villains who we thought were the most annoying: Princess, Mojo, and the Gangreen Gang. We didn't want to throw too many eggs, so I took an 18 pack egg carton. Perfect, we could throw 6 eggs at each house. I carefully stuffed them into a bag. I put the bag on my back and we flew to the front doors. I locked the house and we flew to the first stop: The Gangreen Gang's shack. I handed him 3 eggs and I took 3 as well. Using our super strengths, we whipped the eggs on all the visible windows, shattering them into pieces.

_"__HEY!" _We heard a distant yell, and we started flying away, laughing so hard our stomachs were sore.

"Holy shit! Did you see Ace's face?" Butch said recovering from laughing.

"Yeah, damn that was priceless!" I wiped a tear from my eye. We zoomed to the next place: Mojo's lair. Again, I handed him 3 eggs and I grabbed 3. We threw all 6 of the eggs at the eye of the huge telescope.

_"__CUUUUURSEEES!" _Mojo screamed from the lair as we blasted off. Again, we burst into laughter.

"Sounds just like whenever he failed against us." I snickered.

"Wait, I wanna do something funny." He picked up a huge boulder, about to throw it at the telescope.

"Stop." I ordered.

"What, why?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head, "Drop the rock. He's going to know it was us. No one can pick up a huge boulder and aim it high enough to reach that telescope. It's got to be at least 70 feet off the ground."

"Fine, whatever you say, babe." He winked.

"Okay, there's one last stop…" I smirked at him.

"Princess's mansion." We said in unison. We flew over quickly and looked down.

"Look at that bitch's house. It's like a mouse compared to mine." I said with pride. Butch took the last 6 eggs before handing 3 to me and throwing the box back into the bag. We aimed at the 6 most visible places: 5 windows in the front, and the front door. We threw the 5 eggs at the windows, covering it in egg and shattering the windows. We saw kids ringing the doorbell, and the door opened. It revealed Princess in a slutty kitty outfit. She wore a really small black tube top that could be mistaken for a swimming top, and a really small tight mini skirt that probably showed half her ass. I aimed for her, and I looked at Butch. He had his arms crossed, waiting for me to attack. He nodded and smirked at me. I threw it so fast, it was impossible for humans to see where it came from. It splatted and broke on her face, making her scream.

_"__Daaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

She kids ran away trying not to let out a giggle. Butch and I high fived. Mission accomplished. We held hands and flew back to our house laughing the whole way.

**No Pov**

The Reds and Blues got to the dance and danced the night away. It was exactly how Blossom wanted it to be with Brick, and how Bubbles wanted it to be with Boomer, but better. They were the best dancers there. Everyone cheered them on, blowing whistles and clapping. Little did they know, their Green siblings were causing trouble to 3 villains and having just as much fun as they were. The Reds and Blues thought they were just making out like yesterday, so when Brick and Boomer would bring Blossom and Bubbles home, they wouldn't just barge into Buttercup's room.

_Best Halloween night ever! _The 6 super powered teens told themselves separately.

**This chapter took me about 3 days to write. I think it's pretty obvious that my favourite pairings are the Greens so their Povs will pretty much always have more detail when it comes to their parts. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I put quite a lot of thought into it. Please review! Have a great day!  
><strong>


	10. 10: Heartbreaking News

**Chapter 10: Heartbreaking News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Powerpuff Girls. Review.**

**No Pov**

It is the middle of November. Butch and Buttercup were never caught with the "crime" that they committed to the homes of the Gangreen Gang, Mojo, and Princess. They still laugh about it every now and then. When their older brother and sister ask what's so funny, they just lie and tell them that they watched too many comedy movies.

Speaking of our Red Team, they just grow closer and closer each day. They do almost everything together, from studying to taking Blossom out for dinner at fancy restaurants. The pair do this at least once a week and Blossom thinks that it's not necessary for him to always pamper her. Of course, he tells her it's no big deal because he loves her so much.

As for our Baby Blues, well; let's just say things can't get any cuter between the blondes. They are usually spotted sitting out in the backyard of the girls' home either sitting on the swing set, having a dip in the hot tub, or sharing a snack in the blossom forest. Their hands are always glued, and spend many hours together a week.

Today, the Utoniums and their boyfriends are driving home in Bubbles' car. She pulled up into the right side of the driveway, and parked the car in the garage after opening it.

**Brick Pov**

We stepped out of Bubbles' car, and walked into the house. Blossom flicked the nearest light switch on, "Professor! We're home!"

No response. The girls looked at each other with worry.

"Daddy?" The blonde called out. Still no answer.

"That's weird," Buttercup started, "If he left, he would have texted us telling us he did."

My brothers and I looked around until I spotted a few broken plates in the kitchen. I called everyone over, "Guys, you better take a look at this."

Everyone was suddenly behind me. Blossom opened her mouth slightly in shock. Buttercup's eyes widened, and Bubbles put a hand over her mouth while the other one was wrapped around my blue brother's waist.

"Hey guys, looks like a note was left." Butch snatched a piece of paper from the fridge, handing it to Blossom.

"What's this?" She asked herself, before reading it out loud:

_"__Dear PPG, you're all probably wondering why the Professor isn't here and why there are a few broken plates on the ground. We, the Townsville Police, investigated after getting a call from the Professor that he was feeling sudden pain in his chest and lungs. We heard a crash and the line went dead. We quickly made our way over to your home and saw that he was lying on the ground with a hand on his chest. The paramedics took him to Townsville Hospital as soon as they saw him. Please do not panic, he was only passed out because he was shocked. From the looks of it, he was making himself food but dropped the plate when he felt the pain a second time. Luckily, there isn't a single scratch on him. Again, he is currently at Townsville Hospital. Wishing you the best, Townsville Police. P.S, sorry for not cleaning up the mess…"_

"Oh, no… Professor! Blossom, we _have _to go to the hospital!" Bubbles cried.

Blossom nodded quickly, "Let's go everyone. We'll each take our own cars so it's much faster." She took my hand and we all ran back to the garage. The girls grabbed their keys as we quickly sped off towards the hospital.

**Butch Pov**

Aw man, this isn't good. Knowing the girls, their father is the only family they had other than each other. From my experiences, he takes such good care of his daughters. He almost never yells at them. But because their father is in danger, I can tell that they will be worrying about him for a long, _long _time. I feel so bad. In, Heaven everybody is one huge family. Since we were all pretty much immortal, nobody would get sick or die. The girls must be in huge shock right now. The Professor is almost like a second father to my brothers and I. He always welcomed us and even treated us like how own sons. I know I can trust him, and he trusts my brothers and I with _his_ only family; his daughters.

"Come on, Butch." Buttercup grabbed my arm trying hard not to let a tear fall from her eye. I looked at her sadly. I put a hand on her waist, stopping her for a moment. She looked at me confused.

"Buttercup, it's okay to cry. It's not like I'll think differently of you." I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thanks, Butch. Let's get going." She grabbed her keys and we hopped in her car. We saw that the pink car was already gone. The Blues were just about to get in their car when Butters pulled out and zoomed to the hospital.

**Boomer Pov**

"Boomer, come on, let's go!" Bubbles pleaded, dragging me to her car. Her face showed complete sadness. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled her close to me and hugged her, stroking her smooth blonde locks gently. She hugged me back tightly.

"Bubbles, you and your sisters aren't the only ones who are scared. My brothers and I are scared too, okay? He is a great man, he is almost like a father to us. I promise you that the Professor will be fine. So please try to calm down, babe." I whispered.

Her beautiful aqua eyes stared up at mine and a small smile appeared on her face, "You're right, Boomie. I'll try and be as positive as I can."

"That's my girl." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and unlocked the car. She flew to the other side as I opened the door and got in.

"Oh, I hope he's alright." She sighed.

"He will be. I doubt he's going to leave his beloved daughters on their own." I assured. She started the car as we saw the Greens back up into the driveway before driving off. We were on the road in less than a second. I glanced at Bubbles who had a worried look plastered on her face. _Head Angel, _I thought to myself, _Please don't take the Professor away from his daughters. They haven't done anything to deserve this._

**No Pov**

The Reds arrived at Townsville Hospital before their younger siblings. In less than 2 minutes, the Greens parked next to the pink car followed by the blue car not long after.

"Come on." Brick commanded. The 6 walked into the building, everything was white. _Literally. _From the walls and the floors, to the desks and the peoples' uniforms. They approached the lady at the front desk, who looked to be in her mid 30s. The lady looked up and immediately recognized the girls.

"Oh, Powerpuff Girls! I am so sorry to hear about the news. The Professor is on the third floor, room 308. You can go up there right now."

"Don't we need Visitor Passes, ma'am?" Bubbles asked kindly.

She shook her head, "Nope, it's alright. I mean everybody knows who you three are! And I'm assuming these are your… boyfriends?" She smiled.

"Yep. Unfortunately." Buttercup said jokingly. Butch shook his head and smirked.

"As long as they're with you; you guys don't need the passes. Visiting times are over at 6 PM, and it's currently 3:30 PM so you've got 2 ½ hours with your father!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Blossom lead everyone to the stairs, because it was much faster. In flashes of red, pink, forest green, lime green, royal blue and sky blue, the 6 teens were already at room 308 faster than you can say "Professor Utonium".

A nurse was in the room placing a glass of water on the table next to the bed where the Professor was lain. She saw the 6 standing by the door, waiting patiently. She smiled at them, "You can go right in. He was waiting for all of you."

They stepped inside and she walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door. The 6 approached his bed. His eyes opened and he looked up at everyone with a slight smile on his lips.

"Kids, you came."

"Of course we did, dad!" Blossom grabbed his right hand tightly. He smiled at his pink eyed daughter, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Buttercup smiled at her father, touching his left shoulder.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Bubbles cried, grabbing his other hand. Suddenly, the Professor's stomach growled. The girls made an "o" shape with their mouths.

"We'll be back, guys. Girls, let's get dad something to eat!" Blossom ordered. They flew off to the cafeteria with their pink, sky blue, and lime green streaks fading behind them.

"Boys." The boys looked at the Professor with a small smile on each of their faces.

"Yes, sir?" They replied in unison.

"I know you've all been taking care of my daughters since day one. When I see you look at them, I know you aren't just going to treat them like any other girl. You've all provided them with so much love and protection when I'm not around. How can I ever repay you?" He eyed each of them kindly. The boys looked at each other, exchanging smiles.

"Professor, we only want to give the girls the best that they deserve." Brick started.

"We aren't just doing it because you asked us to." Butch continued.

"We do it because we actually care." Boomer finished. The Professor smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You three really are different. I can't thank you all enough." Just then, the girls come back into the room. Blossom held a water bottle, salad with chicken on it and a salad one without. She handed the chicken one to Brick along with the water and the one without chicken to her father. Buttercup had a huge meat sandwich in one of her hands, and sprite in her other hand. She handed those to Butch. Finally, Bubbles had a huge bag of Lays chips and iced tea which she handed to Boomer.

The boys looked down at their hands while the Professor already started digging in.

"Why didn't you guys get yourselves something to eat, too?" Brick asked.

"Because we aren't hungry." Blossom shrugged.

"Thanks, Butterbutt." Butch winked at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Wow Bubs how did you know what I liked?" Boomer asked, stuffing chips in his mouth.

The blonde giggled, "Because I always see you trying to eat the ones in our cabinets, silly!"

He blushed. Suddenly, a nurse walks into the room with a clipboard in her hand, "Blossom?" She called. The pink Puff nodded at her and followed her out of the room. Only she was seen through the door. She nodded, crossed her arms, then had a disbelieved look on her face, as she paled. She nodded again, then walks back into the room with her eyes wide.

"Blossom, babe what's the matter?" Brick rushed to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned in to whisper in his ear so nobody could hear. Meanwhile, the Professor was asleep right after he finished eating. Brick's eyes also widened with surprise.

The Blues and Greens just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Buttercup suddenly asked. Blossom motioned her to come to her, which she did. She whispered in her ear just as she did to Brick. Her eyes were wide, and she quietly sat down at the foot of her father's bed, staring at him.

"Blossom, please tell the rest of us." Bubbles pleaded. Blossom sighed, knowing that their blonde sister would immediately break down sobbing.

"Alright. But Bubbles, please don't break down sobbing loudly, even dad doesn't know what the nurse told me yet."

Bubbles gulped, and nodded. Blossom looked at everyone, seeing that they were paying attention. Her eyes landed on her raven sister's lime green ones, and she nodded.

"The Professor has been diagnosed with lung cancer." Blossom blurted. Bubbles, Boomer and Butch's expression went from curious to surprised.

"H-how?" Bubbles whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, guys." Boomer sad sadly. The girls nodded weakly.

"How did he… get it?" Butch asked shakily.

Buttercup spoke up, "Well, he does work in a lab with all sorts of chemicals. Who knows if the scents mixed and he accidentally breathed some in."

Suddenly a nurse pokes her head into the room, "Hey uh, sorry to bother you guys but it's 5:55 PM. Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes." She closed the door. The girls went to their father's bed kissing his cheek while he slept. The girls and guys flew out of the hospital and to their cars.

"I can't believe the Professor has cancer." Bubbles closed her eyes sadly.

"I know. Leader Girl, what's the chance of him fighting it off?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom thought about it for a moment, "Honestly, I'm not sure, Buttercup. Let's just hope that he will fight it off and we can all be happy once again."

The 6 hopped into their cars and started driving home in silence. Since it was a school night, the boys couldn't stay for long. A few hours after eating dinner, the boys said their goodbyes to their girlfriends. The boys floated away, far enough to a place where they wouldn't be seen.

"Alright boys, let's get going." Brick said. His blonde and dark haired brothers nodded, as their wings grew out, stretching them as wide as their wingspan can go. They leaped into the air, as they reached the clouds of heaven. They landed in front of their home, unlocking the house and stepping in. They went to their rooms, got ready for bed as they each paced around.

**Brick Pov**

I don't know why, but I couldn't sleep. Probably because I've never seen Blossom that sad before. I just don't know what to do. I would do anything to make her happy. Sure, I can make things happen with the snap of a finger, but it's not like I had enough power myself to make the Professor's current condition well again. I looked out my window, and looked into the night. I closed my eyes, hearing a faint voice that sounded just like Blossom's.

_"__Dear Red Angel, please make the Professor well again…"_

Was she… praying to me…?

**Butch Pov**

I got out of the clothes I wore all day, changing into more comfortable clothing. I sat on my bed, but I didn't feel tired at all. I sighed deeply, thinking about that sad look on Butterbutt's face. I've never seen her show such sadness. It hurt me to realize that I couldn't really do anything about it. I usually have music blasting, but tonight I just didn't feel like it. The silence was sort of new to me. I heard a distant sob. _What the heck is that? _I wondered.

_"__Green Angel, as much as I hate sitting here meditating, make my father come back to normal…"_

I sat there with my eyes wide. _Buttercup…?_

**Boomer Pov**

I sat on the edge of my bed looking out the window. The moonlight was beautiful. It reminded me of her. In my world, she was the moon in my dark world. I rubbed my temples thinking about my Bubbles. The look of sadness and helplessness on her face _killed _me. I could tell that her mood felt like a midnight sky; cold, empty, and dark. I really wish I could just do something to get her back to her cheery, bubbly personality again. I groaned quietly, tears stinging my eyes. I lay down on my back and let them fall. Knowing my girl being unhappy makes me feel 100 times worse than she feels. In the silence of my surroundings, I heard a soft whimper. I stopped moving and listened.

_"__Dear Blue Angel, give my daddy strength to fight off the evil that is slowly killing him inside…"_

I gasped mentally, _Is Bubbles thinking of my angel side?_

**Oh, no. The Professor is sick and only his daughters and their boyfriends know! Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading.**


	11. 11: Christmas in Hawaii

**Chapter 11: Christmas in Hawaii**

**Disclaimer: PPG and RRB do not belong to me. Enjoy!**

**No Pov**

Christmas is near and the good news is that the Professor is fighting off the cancer cells. Looks like the girls' prayers were answered. The boys have been going easy on the girls; they always ask if they're alright or need anything. When the girls found out that the Professor was slowly getting better, they broke the news to the boys. The boys were relieved that they got the Head Angel to give the Professor another chance at life. Because of the girls' faith in the Professor, the boys asked him if they could take them to Hawaii for Christmas. Of course, the Professor was more than fine with it. The nurses weren't sure yet when the Professor would get out of the hospital. He hadn't had any fresh air in nearly a month! There was 2 weeks till Christmas so the boys decided to tell the girls about their surprise when they got home. Today, they were carpooling in Blossom's car. She parked the car inside the garage. Everyone got out while she placed the keys on the hook. The teens went inside and sat on the couch tiredly.

"Ugh, I am so happy that Christmas break is in a week!" Buttercup sighed happily.

"Yeah, I really need my beauty sleep." Bubbles yawned.

"And school's been so boring. They're teaching me everything I already know!" Blossom bragged, sinking deeper into the white leather couch.

The boys looked at each other before Brick started, "Too bad you girls won't be getting too much sleep."

"Yeah, you guys better start packing!" Boomer smiled.

"Because we're taking you to Hawaii for 2 weeks!" Butch screamed excitedly. The girls stood up with wide eyes and grabbed each other's hands squealing.

"Are you guys serious!?" Bubbles screamed. They nodded, with huge grins on their faces.

"But why?" Buttercup couldn't get the smile off her face.

"All we've been doing was keeping your moods down because we were too busy worrying about the Professor for nearly 3 weeks." Blossom stated.

"Not at all, babe." Brick put his arm around Blossom's shoulders.

"We figured you guys needed a break from Townsville." Butch chuckled, hugging Buttercup.

"But we mostly knew that you 3 deserved it." Boomer finished. The girls had no idea what to say.

"Thank you so much, guys. You all really do know how to treat a lady." Bubbles smiled shyly.

"Let's go pack up!" The green Puff ran upstairs. Her sisters followed her not long after but stopped at the top, causing Blossom and Bubbles to bump into Buttercup.

"Why did you stop, BC?" Blossom asked, rubbing her head.

"I could have fallen down, you know!" The blonde mumbled, annoyed. The boys looked up at them, chuckling at the pile of girls about to roll down the stairs.

"When are we leaving for Hawaii?" Buttercup asked, ignoring her sisters. The boys looked at each other before turning to her, "In a week." They replied in unison.

"Oh, okay!" She pushed her sisters off of her and ran into her room.

**Buttercup Pov**

As I opened my room, I walked over to my closet and went inside. I started searching for my green suitcase. As soon as I found it, I started grabbing a bunch of my summer clothes. I figured I'd be staying in the water the whole time there. I threw at least 20 different tops and 15 different bottoms in my suitcase. I owned at least 5 different bikinis: a simple lime green one, a dark green one, a black one with green starts all over it, a white and mint green ombre, and a grey one with green lines going in different directions. I tossed them all into my bag with the rest of my stuff. I also packed 3 different pairs of flip flops: a plain green one, a stripy white and green one, and a black one with green bottoms. There was already a small sunscreen bottle in the pocket of my suitcase so all I had to get was some makeup, a few hair ties, 2 beach towels and my favourite sunglasses. When I finished, I zipped it all away and kept it next to my door. I told Butch that I was done so we went to the basement and played a few video games.

**Blossom Pov**

As soon as Buttercup excitedly flew into her room, I got up and wasted no time running to mine. I burst through my closet and pulled out my pink suitcase. Knowing that we would be there for 2 weeks, I needed at least 14 different outfits. So, I took 15 different tops and 15 different bottoms. I don't think I'd be spending too much time in the water, so I just packed 2 of my favourite bikinis: the first was a neon pink one with white hearts all over it and the second one was a pale pink one with deeper pink lines going across it. I grabbed 3 pairs of flip flops: a light pink one with a white flower on it, a black one with pink star prints, and plain white ones. I glanced at my makeup table, grabbing some lip gloss, foundation, and a small bottle of mascara. I tossed all of the items in my suitcase, along with 3 towels in different shades of pink. I brought my phone charger just in case any of my sisters forgot, which I know they would. Then, they would whine about their phones dying in the middle of the trip. I checked everything over 2 times and finally zipped it up. Brick smiled at me seeing that I was done packing, so we headed to the living room, turning the TV on flipping through channels.

**Bubbles Pov**

I can't believe we were actually going to the beautiful beach of Hawaii! Yay! After my sisters raced to their rooms, I was at my closet in a flash. I dragged my light blue suitcase out of there, grabbing at least 25 different tops and bottoms. I took 4 of my favourite bikinis: a pale blue one with blue stars, a white one with blue bows on the strings, a black one with blue outlines, and a blue and gold tiger print one. Now that one was definitely my favourite. I decided to only pack 2 pairs of flip flops: a pale blue and deep blue ombre and plain black ones. For makeup, I just got my favourite waterproof mascara and nude lip balm. I brought makeup remover just in case any of my sisters forgot. I tossed everything into my suitcase along with a sky blue towel, a white and blue ombre one, and a black one with blue stars on it. Something caught my eye and I saw that it was my light bronze sun protector spray tan. It had a little bit of shimmer to it and I just couldn't resist it. So, I tossed that into my bag as well. I placed my luggage aside and saw Boomer waiting by the door. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked down the stairs and joined our older siblings on the couch to watch TV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~A week later: 7 AM~<em>**

**No Pov**

Today is the day that the teens would be leaving Townsville for Hawaii. But before leaving for 2 long weeks, they decided to see the Professor telling him that they were leaving.

"We're leaving in a few hours, dad." Blossom smiled down at him.

"We're going to miss you." Buttercup hugged her father.

"We'll take many pictures for you!" Bubbles assured him.

"Have fun, kids! Be safe!" The Professor called out before they left. They decided to fly to the airport instead of driving because they didn't want to leave their precious babies at an airport for 2 weeks without their supervision. When they landed, they went inside the building, making their way to their plane. Each of them showed their "Ticket to Hawaii!" to the guards and flew over to the luggage area. Brick put away his red one and Blossom's pink one, Butch did the same with his green one and Buttercup's lighter green one, and finally Boomer placed his dark blue suitcase along with Bubbles' sky blue one in. When they got inside the plane, they were lucky that it was in twos. The Reds sat together in the back section with the Blues in the middle and the Greens at the back. The plane wasn't anywhere near crowded or full, luckily. The plane started to move about 10 minutes later, and the teens couldn't help but be so excited that they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~11 hours later~<em>**

The 6 finally get off the plane and see that it's dark outside. They have been flying all day. They grab their belongings and fly towards the beach house that was rented. It was a simple 2 storey home that looked very cozy. Brick had the key so he was the one to unlock the house. They took a look around. The living room was a fair size, along with the kitchen. The dining table was circular, with 6 chairs surrounding it. The back door was a sliding door which lead right to the beautiful beach. There was a small fire pit and 3 benches surrounding it. On the second floor was 3 rooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall. The rooms were all identical. The Reds took the room in the center, the Greens took the room on the left and the Blues took the one on the right.

**Brick Pov**

Blossy and I took the room in the center. We put the suitcases aside and got cleaned up.

"So, it's like 6 PM… what do you want to do in the mean time, Brick?" Blossom asked, looking at her phone.

"I dunno, why don't we go and watch the sunset?" I offered. She smiled and nodded. We walked downstairs and went through the backyard. The sunset was a beautiful orange hue. It reminded me of my pink eyed girlfriend's long locks. It looked like it was blazing with life, but if you stroked it, it was softer than a puppy's fur. We decided to float over the water to get a much better view. I looked at her to see that she was slowly turning her head, looking at the world surrounding us. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was seriously the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on. _And she was mine._

"Thank you so much for taking my sisters and I here, Brick." She blushed. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know I would do anything to keep you happy. It really kills me to see you in a bad mood, you know that, babe?" I brushed a few hairs out of her beautiful face.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Brick. I didn't mean to make you worry."

I put a finger over her lips, "Don't apologize." I kissed her forehead, causing her to smile. Damn, how I loved that smile of hers. We flew around for a few minutes, feeling the sweet Hawaiian breeze kiss our faces. The sun started getting lower, and we headed back to the house. We saw my brother and her sister sitting by the fire that they were trying to keep on.

**Boomer Pov**

Bubbles and I flew to the room on the right side of Brick and Blossom's room. We stepped inside and put our suitcases on top of the drawers. She flew over to the curtains to let the sunset's orange light spill into the room.

"What a beautiful sunset, don't you think, Boomie?" My blonde bundle of joy giggled.

I went over to her and hugged her, nodding, "It is, but it's not as beautiful as you, Bubbly." She rolled her eyes, giggling then kissed my cheek. I floated above the bed and plopped down, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 6:10 PM.

"Babe, what do you want to do?" I asked.

She put a finger on her chin with a thinking look on her face, "Well, we're usually the ones making dinner, and I've always wanted to learn to build a fire. What do ya say?" I nodded, and we flew to the back door. We stepped outside and started looking for twigs and other stuff that would easily catch on fire. I know what you're thinking, why don't we just use our laser beams? Well, just like Bubbly here said, she wanted to learn to build a fire. I just loved that adventurous side of her. Once we got enough twigs and logs, we tossed them into the fire pit. She grabbed the lighter from the kitchen that she got earlier and started to set the twigs on fire. A few minutes after the fire grew larger, the sun started to slowly get lower and lower. The fire was big and a great success.

"Yay! I can't believe I got it on the first try, Boomie!" Bubbles cheered. It got a little windier, but the breeze was nice and warm so it was fine. Unfortunately, the fire was dying down a bit, so we grabbed twigs nearby and threw some in. I looked up and with the help of night vision, I saw Blossom and Brick flying back to us.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles chirped.

"Hi! What are you guys up to?" Blossom looked at the fire.

"Bubbles wanted to learn to build a fire." I answered.

"Why? You could just laser beam something and set that on fire." Brick scratched his head, confused.

"Yeah, but I wanted to learn how to do it the old fashioned way." She crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's getting dark out. Where on earth are Butch and Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

We all shrugged and sat down to wait. I looked at the time on my phone and it was already 7 PM.

**Butch Pov**

Butters and I raced to the room on the far left side of the floor. I dragged both of our luggage into the closet as we started jumping on the bed. Ah, now this is the life. I got a bit tired and lay back with my hands behind my head as I watched the lime green eyed girl that I adored so much, jump without looking anywhere close to being tired. _Damn, _I wondered, _I wonder if she has that much energy when… you know. _I inwardly frowned. Why the hell am I thinking about that? Stupid me. Finally, she stopped and landed on me. She was sitting on my stomach and happiness was written all over her face. I haven't seen that much happiness in her ever since the news about her dad.

"Butch, thanks so much for bringing me here!" She giggled.

I couldn't help but smile, "It's the least I could do. So, what shall we do? You know, while the sun is still up?" I asked.

She put her hands in fists and rested her chin on them, while her elbows were on my chest, supporting herself. Suddenly, her face brightened, "I saw a cave just a few hundred yards away from here. Can we go there?" I just couldn't say no, so I nodded and we got up to go to that cave.

We finally saw it and it was huge. We walked in. It was pretty dark, but the sunset's light shone on the entrance so we could see a bit of it with the help of our night vision sight. The walls of the cave sparkled within the light it met. We walked a little bit deeper into the cave and saw many jewels that were sticking out of the walls. She was so amazed at her surroundings. I looked around and spotted a beautiful green gem. It was a perfect circular shape, and I'm pretty sure it was an emerald. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't looking. _Perfect. _I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket. I decided to plant it into a necklace and give it to her when I find the right time. I was definitely going to tell my brothers about this tomorrow.

She turned to me, "Butch, isn't this place so beautiful?" Her eyes sparkled in the dark like the gems all over the walls. I floated over to her and hugged her, while she hugged back. I placed my finger underneath her chin and brought her face close to mine. I kissed her gently, while she kissed back. We broke the kiss for air and I blushed a little. We started to walk outside, and realized that the sun was nearly gone. I put my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder as we started to take our time walking back to the house. It took us about 15 minutes to get back. I saw the rest of our group as we sat on the empty bench.

"Hey, you two. Where were you?" Brick asked.

"You had us worried. It's like 7:30 PM and we were waiting here since 7:00 PM." Blossom said.

"Chill out, Leader Girl. Can't Butch and I have some peace without you and Leader Boy nagging at us?" Buttercup glared. The Reds just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, now that you're here, we were just making s'mores. Want some?" The blue Puff offered, handing us a bag of marshmallows and chocolates along with cookies. I couldn't resist, so I took some and ate it. I remembered the small emerald that I kept in my pocket. I decided to tell my brothers about it.

"Hey Brick, Boomer."

Both looked at me, "What is it, Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" They nodded and followed me inside.

"What's up?" Brick asked casually. I peeked out and saw that the girls were busy taking pictures together instead of trying to listen to us.

"Okay, so the reason Buttercup and I came back later than you guys is because we went to this cave."

Brick raised a brow, "That's it?"

"Let him finish," Boomer shot Brick a glare, "Continue."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, there were really nice gem things in there." Their eyes widened with surprise as I took out the small emerald, "I found this in there and luckily she wasn't looking so I took it. I think I'm going to make a necklace and stick this on there for her. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you want to do the same with your girls."

"Are you kidding?" Boomer smiled.

"Of course we're going to do that!" Brick exclaimed.

"Okay, well. You guys can find a time to do that when they're not looking." I snapped my fingers, making a small treasure box appear in my hand. I carefully put the small emerald in there, and put it back in my pocket. We went back outside and sat with the girls again.

"What were you guys talking about?" The blonde Puff asked innocently.

"We were just talking about what we were going to do tomorrow. It's supposed to be a surprise though, so don't ask." Boomer answered, winking at her.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should go to bed now." Blossom told everyone. We all stood up, as the fire started to die down. Butters and I went to our rooms and got dressed for the night. I lay back and patted the other side of the bed, motioning her to come next to me. She came over and we just stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Her eyes were breath taking. We leaned into each other, sharing a short kiss.

"Night, Butchie." She cuddled close to me as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Night, BC."

* * *

><p><strong>No Pov <strong>

A few days have passed and all 6 are having an amazing time. Brick and Boomer took Blossom and Bubbles to the cave on separate days. Just like what Butch did, while the girls weren't looking, they spotted the gems of the colour that they loved. Brick spotted a pink diamond. He actually couldn't believe it in the first place because he always thought they were extremely rare. Of course, he took it. Boomer on the other hand spotted a turquoise. It was the colour of his dear Bubbles' eyes and he just had to take it. Christmas was tomorrow and everybody was excited.

**Blossom Pov**

I can't be any more excited! Christmas was tomorrow! I couldn't wait to give Brick the gift that I hid for him. It was a silver locket that could be opened and closed. When it was open, there were (obviously) 2 sides. The left was a picture of me and him in it kissing. On the top, it had my name engraved in it in pink, and on the bottom his name was in red. On the right side of it was a little analog clock. Around it was a message that read:

_"__Just like the shape of this clock, our love and time together is endless and ongoing forever."_

My sisters also had the exact same ones. Buttercup's was a picture of her on Butch's back. Her name was engraved in lime green at the top, while his name on the bottom was deep green. The clock and the message were the same. Bubbles' was a picture of her laughing while Boomer was kissing her cheek. Her name on the top was sky blue and his name on the bottom was in royal blue. Again, the clock and the message were the same.

Today, the boys took us for a swim in the beach. Buttercup wore her mint green and white ombre bikini and a stripe green and white pair of flip flops. Her waist length black hair was in a casual ponytail. She wore her huge white rimmed sunglasses on her face, making her look pretty hot. Butch was practically drooling while staring at her. She was laughing and splashing Butch while they played in the water. Bubbles as wearing a blue and gold tiger print bikini and plain black flip flops. Her gold locks were left down, making her look like a natural beach babe. She and Boomer were building a huge sand castle. It was actually pretty big for a sand castle, probably the size of an adult husky's dog house. It was really neat too. They decorated it with sea shells and twigs. I wore my neon pink bikini with white hearts and on my feet were my plain white flip flops. My hair was tossed up into a messy bun. Brick and I didn't like to be in the water or being exposed to the sun too much. Instead, we were sitting under a big umbrella on our beach chairs. I was reading a magazine while he just lay there sleeping. I shook my head, smiling slightly while looking down at his peaceful body.

Another thing that I noticed was kind of strange was that the boys never took their shirts off. I mean; it's not like I want to see my sisters' boyfriends' bodies – oh gosh, no. But seriously. It was hot out, and we were at the beach. It's more than normal for guys to take their shirts off. Besides, I know Brick here is hiding those delicio- I mean toned abs under that shirt. I turned on my lock screen and saw that it was almost 1 PM. We haven't eaten lunch yet, so I called my sisters over so we could get started on lunch. They flew over to me while their boyfriends stayed where they were.

"Hey girls. You know what's really weird?" I asked.

"What?" They said in unison.

"None of the boys have taken their shirts off yet." I said dumbly. Buttercup burst into laughter, and I shot her a glare which made her shut up, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean don't guys normally take their shirts off on a hot day at the beach?" Bubbles stated. I nodded.

"So, what do you want us to do? Take it off for them forcefully?" Buttercup snorted.

"Yes." They looked at me confused, then at each other before smiling evilly. They ran to their counterparts and started getting flirty, making them take off their shirts. I saw them gasp and have a somewhat type of argument. I floated over to the 4 of them.

"What's going o-" I stopped and looked at the tattoos on their backs, "Since when did you guys have those… tattoos?" I asked with wide eyes. I studied them carefully. It was a very detailed pair of tattoos. They were angel wings that covered their backs from their shoulder blades to their waist. And the weird thing was, the tip of Butch's tattoo was green like his eyes, and Boomer's was identical, except they were deep blue. Brick approaches us.

"What's going on?" He asked. Without thinking, I lifted the back of his shirt and saw exactly what I expected. A pair of angel wing tattoos with red ends. I went in between my sisters and we all crossed our arms, eyeing each of the boys suspiciously. After a long moment of silence, I spoke up.

"Mind telling us how all of you have _perfectly identical _tattoos on each of your backs at _17_?"

The boys looked at each other, and sighed.

"We can't tell you." Brick said, not meeting my eyes.

"And why not?" Buttercup snapped.

"Because you won't believe us." Butch snapped back.

"Just tell us." My blonde sister said, sounding annoyed.

"No." Boomer said stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>No Pov<strong>

The boys had no idea what to do. They looked at each other with one thing on their minds; erasing the girls' memories from the time they saw the tattoos to now. Before the girls could yell at them, they quickly threw their shirts back on, snapped their fingers, and soon the girls' anger filled eyes closed. 5 seconds later, their eyes opened and only happiness was seen in them. The boys sighed in relief and carried on with the day, forgetting what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The next day: Christmas Day~<em>**

Christmas was here and the 6 teens woke up with excitement all over their faces. Today was the very first Christmas that the girls got to spend outside of their home. Since the Utoniums only had each other, they always spend Christmas together and treated it like a normal family day. But today, they woke up realizing that they were far away from home.

**_With the Reds…_**

"Good morning, Brick! Merry Christmas!" Blossom handed him a small red box that had a red card attached to it. He opened the card and read it out loud:

_"__Brick, thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you very much and hope you will keep this gift with you at all times. You're a wonderful person, and I just couldn't ask for more from you. Merry Christmas! Love, Blossom."_

He opened the box and was surprised as he took the locket out. He opened it and saw the picture and message. He put it around his neck, setting the box aside.

"Aw, Bloss…" He kissed her cheeks and she giggled. He pulled out a big box with pink metallic wrapping. There was a red bow on it and a pink card next to it. She took the card and opened it, reading it out loud:

_"__Blossom, you're everything I want and need in a girl. You are so beautiful, intelligent, and kind. I would do anything to keep you happy. You deserve it, and I love you so much. Merry Christmas. Love, Brick."_

She wiped a tear from her eye, hugging him tightly. He hugged back and kissed her forehead, "Don't forget to open your gift." She took the bow off and ripped off the wrapping. She opened the black box and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Brick, how did you know that I wanted these?" She pulled out a pair of pink pumps with red bottoms.

He chuckled nervously, "Your dad told me that you were staring at them when he took you and your sisters shopping once."

She smiled, "Thank you, Brick."

"Anytime, babe."

**_With the Greens…_**

Buttercup shook Butch violently, "Butch, wake up, asshole! It's fucking Christmas!" she started jumping on the bed trying to get him to wake up.

He groaned and turned over, putting a pillow over his head, "5 more minutes, Butters." He mumbled. Buttercup rolled her eyes, snatching the pillow from his hold.

"If you won't wake up I'm not going to kiss you for a whole month!"

He shot up quickly and turned to her, pinning her down on the bed, "Don't you fucking dare do that." She smirked as he let go of her. She carefully took the green card and box from the table next to her bed.

"This is for you." She smiled before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Butchie."

His mouth parted slightly and read the card out loud:

_"__Butch, thanks for giving me a fun time whenever you're around. I never get bored of you, and you really know how to keep me on my toes. You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're my idiot. Merry Christmas! Buttercup."_

He kissed her neck quickly before opening the box. He look in to see that it was a silver locket. He opened it, smirking at the picture, but smiled when he read the message around the tiny clock, "Who knew you could be so sweet, Butterbutt?"

She smacked him lightly and found him holding up a big box that was covered in green wrapping with a pale green card on top of it. He placed it in her hands. She took the card out and read it:

_"__Butterbutt, you're one extremely beautiful girl that I can never get my eyes off of. You give me a hard time instead of throwing yourself at me. I see it as a challenge and I love it. But mostly, I love you. Merry Christmas. Butch."_

"Oh, Butch. I hope you didn't try to make me cry on purpose." The raven Puff swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Open it." Butch nodded towards the box on her lap. She ripped the paper off and opened the box, pulling out a black skateboard with her name written on the bottom in green. She put a hand over her mouth, being very happy.

"Oh my gosh! It even has my name on it! Thank you, Butch!" She screamed hugging him tightly. He hugged back and kissed her passionately.

**_With the Blues…_**

"Boomie, Boomie! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Bubbles giggled, flying all around the room. He opened his eyes and saw her flying around. He reached up and caught her, bringing her down on his lap.

"Gotcha, Bubbles." He kissed her nose. She grabbed a blue box with a blue card from the table.

"I hope you like it, Boomie." She said, handing it to him. He opened the card:

_"__Boomie, thank you for being such a wonderful boyfriend. You're very supportive and creative. You give me more than I deserve and I would never take your kindness for advantage. You've also given me an amazing Christmas experience. Merry Christmas! With love, Bubbles."_

He opened the box, smiling down at the necklace. He picked it up and unclipped it, revealing the picture of the 2 of them and the message, "Thank you so much, Bubbles."

Boomer reached over and removed the white cloth, revealing a huge white stuffed bunny with a blue flower on its left ear. It was sitting, but it was still taller than her. Her eyes widened as she flew over to it, squeezing the life out of it.

"Thank you Boomie, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. He handed her a blue card. She opened it and read it:

_"__Bubbles, you're the sweetest, most beautiful and kind-hearted girl I have ever met. You are my everything. I will always love you forever. Please don't ever change. You are perfect just the way you are. Merry Christmas. Yours forever, Boomer."_

Her eyes filled with tears as she flew to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him, "Boomer, you are so sweet. I just can't thank you enough."

"I meant every word I put in there. I love you, Bubbles."

"I love you too, Boomer."

Christmas day went on. The 6 went to the city to celebrate at a fancy restaurant that they booked in weeks before they got to Hawaii. They spent the morning and half the afternoon there. They missed the beach, even though they were only gone for 5-6 hours. When they got back, the Reds were having a flight over the water. They were very close to the water, whenever they put their hands in it, it created a beautiful trail. The Greens were trying out surfing. They did it while holding hands, and whenever they felt like they had to fall, they held onto each other and let the water swallow them. But, they rarely ever fall as they seemed to be natural experts. The Blues decided to go and swim with the dolphins. It was an amazing experience for them since they were such big animal lovers.

When the sun was down, the teens gathered around the campfire just like they did the night they first got in the beautiful Hawaiian island. When they got bored of that, each pair decided to take a walk along the shore. Soon, it was very dark outside. They headed inside and fell asleep next to their beloved partner.

As their vacation sadly neared to an end, New Years was approaching. They stayed up, and waited till 12 midnight. As it came, Blossom made a ball of ice the size of a soccer ball. Buttercup threw it in the air above the water and Bubbles used her sonic scream directly at it, causing it to shatter to pieces. The ice slowly floated down into the form of snowflakes, making the Hawaiian night look as magical as ever.

_"__Happy New Year!" _The 6 screamed in unison.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, as I had fun writing it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you.**


	12. 12: Celebrating a Miracle

**Chapter 12: Celebrating a Miracle**

**Note: This chapter isn't going to be as long as the others, but I thought it was necessary to add in because it just wouldn't make sense to not explain what happened to the Professor. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter from the Powerpuff Girls. I just own my ideas and the Head Angel.**

**No Pov**

It's the last day that the Puffs and Ruffs are in Hawaii. In a few hours, they will be leaving for their home in Townsville. They have already finished packing up, and their plane is going to leave tonight at 9:00 PM. It is currently 2:00 PM. Since they woke up at 10:00 AM, all they've done for 4 hours was cleaning up the place and checking if they made sure to zip up everything that they brought. The 6 suitcases sat by the front door (along with Bubbles' huge stuffed animal Boomer got her for Christmas) so when the time comes for them to leave, they could just grab it and go. Blossom and Brick sat on a beach towel under a big umbrella like always. They held hands while they laid back; soaking in the last of the Hawaiian air that they might not get in a very long time, or not at all.

"Hey, Brick?" The orange haired girl spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think the Professor will be much better when we get back?"

"I'm sure he'll feel way better." The red eyed Ruff assured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blues…<em>**

Bubbles and Boomer were at a gift shop not too far from the beach they had stayed at. They looked at all the items in awe. The pair have never seen these things back in Townsville. They also saw a huge bag of blue cotton candy. Bubbles looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew she was a sucker for candy, just like he was. So, he had no hesitation of purchasing it for the two of them. The Blues started to walk around until they get pretty tired. They decided to fly up really high.

"Boomie, I can see the beach house all the way from up here!" The blonde girl pointed at the tiny looking house.

"And I can see Buttercup chasing Butch!" They started laughing, seeing a lime green streak going after a forest green one at a very high speed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Greens…<em>**

"_Oh, who does that idiot think he is?_" Buttercup thought, angrily. The green eyed Puff was angry because Butch told her that he lost the locket she got him or Christmas, which was _only _a week ago.

"_This is too fun,_" he thought to himself, "_She actually thinks I lost it!_" he laughed out loud, knowing that she could hear him. She flew at such great speed, that all you could see was a green streak, not knowing which direction it went. She tackled him to the ground, both of them landing on the beach that they spent their whole time on, nearly crashing into Brick and Blossom.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" They screamed, flying away just in time with a mix of shock and anger on their faces. Buttercup kept throwing punches at the green Ruff, who caught all of her blows.<p>

"What's going on here!?" The Reds threw their hands up in the air with frustration.

"He lost my damn gift!" The raven girl screamed, not stopping her punches. Butch just kept laughing.

"Uh, Buttercup?" Brick called, nervously.

"What!?" She snapped.

"Isn't it pretty obvious that he _didn't_ lose it?"

She stopped hitting Butch, only to narrow her eyes at Brick, "What are you talking about, Red?"

"Well, knowing that idiot you're sitting on, if he lost something of high value to him he wouldn't be laughing. He'd be screaming and crying like a big fucking baby. And I know that the locket is pretty much more than valuable to him." He crossed his arms. She turned back to look at Butch, who was holding the locket in his hands. She got off him and crossed her arms, floating away.

The green Ruff hugged her from behind, "You know I would never let it get out of my sight."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled.

"Aw, come on." He kissed her forehead and her cheeks were stained pink, pushing him away, "You honestly scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry, Butters. But you said you were bored so I decided to get something on your mind."

Suddenly, the Blues landed.

"Woah, what happened here?" Boomer asked, looking around to see that the beach chairs, towels and umbrella were upside down.

"Long story, bro." Brick replied quickly.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, it's barely 4:00 PM…"

"And we can't really leave till 8:00 PM." Bubbles stated.

"So what do you guys wanna do for 4-5 hours?" Blossom asked, glancing at everyone.

"Let's go play tag!" The blonde girl squealed. Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"In case you forgot, _Blondie_," Buttercup paused, narrowing her eyes, "We almost flattened the whole city of Townsville the last time we played tag! If we did that here, we'd get in so much shit!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "Well in case _you _forgot, we are no longer 5!"

"Break it up, girls!" Blossom commanded. The green and blue Puff obeyed and waited for their leader's decision.

She sighed, "We can play – BUT! No making contact with the ground. We stay in the air. You all get that?" Blossom eyed the 5 others, and they nodded.

"The only place we can land on is anywhere but the city." She added.

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed, and tapped Boomer on the head, "You're it, Boomie!" She giggled, flying away along with everyone in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~4 hours later~<em>**

The teens sat on the beach, breathing heavily and laughing.

"Oh man, that was fun." Butch exclaimed. Everyone stood and dusted their clothes off. Because they were heading back to the much colder city of Townsville, their clothes were no longer the summery attire that they got used to for 2 weeks.

Blossom wore a pink hoodie with a big white heart on it, white skinny jeans and short brown UGGs. Bubbles had on a blue tank top that said "SWEET" in black printing, grey sweatpants and UGGs just like Blossom, but hers was white. Her dark blue sweater was unzipped. Buttercup wore a green v neck tee, black leggings and grey UGGs.

Brick wore black baggy jeans, a red half zipped sweater with a white tank top inside, all black converse and his signature red hat that sat backwards on his head. Butch had on black skinny jeans, a white hoodie with a green stripe along the edges, and his green converse. Last but not least, Boomer had on a royal blue tight tee, grey baggy jeans and all black converse like his Red brother. They went into the house, grabbing their luggage.

"Wait!" Bubbles screamed. Everyone turned to look at her, "We have to take a very important picture."

"Why?" Brick asked.

"Well, we don't have a Christmas gift for the Professor yet." Bubbles reminded. Everyone's eyes widened, and they set Bubbles' phone on timer, placing it on a tall fence and got into their positions. They floated in the air with big smiles on their faces. After the picture was taken, they looked at it and approved. They quickly went to a shop to print it out. As soon as they got it, the Reds bought a frame for it, which fit perfectly. The frame had a beach theme to it, going along perfectly with the picture. Because there were 6 of them, they wanted someone else on the frame itself to remind the Professor of them whenever they weren't with him. From left to right, it was Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer. Just then, they saw a bunch of glittery stick-on letters. They out the word "HAWAII" on the top of the frame, according to the person under the letter. This means the "H" was pink, "A" was red, "W" was lime green, "A" was dark green, "I" was baby blue, and the last "I" was in deep blue. It was perfect. They wrapped it up in white tissue paper, carefully placing it inside a green and red gift bag. They decided that the card would be blue. They wrote a short and sweet letter:

_"__Dear Professor, Merry Christmas! We hope you like this gift. You may not be seen in it, but if you look closely, you'll see yourself; in each and every one of our hearts! Love, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer."_

When they were all ready, they flew to the airport. They put their luggage in and sat in their seats to go home. They looked out the window, before the very same thought ran through their minds: _"__Goodbye, Hawaii…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~11 hours later~<em>**

After the Reds, Blues, and Greens got off the plane, they flew to the girls' home, arriving at 8:00 AM. The girls unpacked their items while the boys let their luggage off to the side. Bubbles made breakfast while Boomer helped her. Butch and Buttercup were at the basement playing video games as usual while Brick and Blossom were watching TV. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Blossom immediately picked up the phone, "Hello… yes, this is Blossom… really, what is it?... no way!... alright! Thanks so much! Bye!"

Brick looked up at her, "Who was that, Pinky?"

"I'll tell everyone once we're all at the table together." He nodded.

About 5 minutes later, Bubbles called everyone to the table, "Breakfast!"

All of them were at the table and started digging in. "So, who was on the phone, Bloss?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had an extremely happy look on her face.

"Well, Townsville Hospital just called saying that the Professor is completely clear of the cancer cells and is totally immune to any kind of sickness! Isn't that a miracle, everyone?" She exclaimed. Everyone cheered and Butch spoke up, "So, is he gonna get out today or what?"

"Yeah, she said we can pick him up at 1:00 PM." Everyone glanced at the clock. It was already 9:00 AM.

Suddenly, the blue eyed girl came up with an amazing idea, "Hey guys! Why don't we celebrate and throw a party for the Professor!?" Everybody agreed. As soon as they finished their breakfast, the Greens and Blues started decorating the whole first floor with "Welcome Back!" signs everywhere. The Reds decided to go purchase a cake to make it seem more like a party. The teens had 4 hours to completely get everything ready.

"After we drop the cake off, we're going straight to the Hospital to buy you guys and extra 10 minutes!" Brick called out.

"Okay!" They shouted back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~4 hours later~<em>**

Brick and Blossom arrive with the Professor. Slowly, they help him out of the car.

"Oh, I miss our home. I can't wait to get in!" As Blossom unlocks the door, the lights suddenly switch on.

"Welcome home, Professor!" The girls and guys scream. He had a very surprised look on his face, "You did this all for me?" He looked around the decorated room.

"Of course, daddy. And since we didn't get to spend Christmas with you, we got you a gift from all of us. Merry Late Christmas, Professor!" Bubbles handed him the gift bag. He read the note to himself and smiled, "Thank you all." He opened the gift and pulled out the picture frame. His eyes filled with tears, as his daughters gave him a huge hug. He patted the boys on their shoulders.

"You kids really are something." He chuckled. They started partying for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile; in another dimension…<em>**

Head Angel looks into his earth mirror and sees them all having fun like _normal humans. _He was enraged. The boys were practically living like _normal people_! They crossed the line months ago when they started to _live _earth beings by day, and angelic figures by night. Who do they think they are?

"I will summon the boys to my throne tonight!" He said to himself, "But because I am the leader of good; I must provide a good example for them. I will show them mercy, but I'm going to make a surprise to the girls and see why the boys adore them so much. They also aren't just regular humans… They are super powered heroes filled with Chemical X, just like the boys. But, for some odd reason that powerful chemical keeps their hearts' deepest feelings and desires blocked from being read. We'll just have to pick the right time…" He trailed off.

Head Angel closes his eyes to concentrate. A few seconds later, his big gold eyes popped open. His pupils weren't black. They were white, like his massive, flawless wings. A smile appeared on his heavenly face.

"I will appear to them on the day of…"

**The day of what? I finally left this chapter with a cliff-hanger. I decided to remove a chapter that I wanted to add to the story, but it was kind of pointless and didn't really have to do with anything that points to the end of the story. I'm sorry if "4 hours" pops up too much, it's not like I plan it, but it seems like the most reasonable amount of time. Please Review.**


	13. Authors note

**Hey people, I'm really sorry but I don't feel very motivated to continue on with the story... I just feel like there's not much to say. I have summarized the next few chapters till the ending but I can't seem to put it in words. I've also been thinking of starting a different story based solely on the Greens. I'd be happy to continue the story if anyone wants. All I'm saying is I've suddenly lost interest in this topic. When I write/read, I like the setting/theme to be ****purely fiction**** and to me it seems that I'm mindlessly putting****_ this story_**** in a setting/theme that is a little too normal (for my liking)... So yeah. That's all for now.**


End file.
